


Love Arises From Duty

by VintageJacqui



Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is forced into an arranged marriage with Saxa for the good of his people. Saxa soon realises that her new husband’s interests don’t lie in her bed and so she enlists the help of her trusted slave Nasir to keep him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slonekaru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=slonekaru).



“Vater, there must be another way we can resolve this! Something other than marrying me off to Aksel’s fucking daughter.” The tall, dark haired, muscular man paced up and down, clenching and unclenching his fists.

The other man in the room spoke with a rumbling voice. The two bore a striking resemblance, though clearly father and son, the older man was more weathered with age. They both had the same dazzling green eyes. Bright as jewels. “Agron, my son, calm yourself. This was not a decision I have made lightly. You of all people know why this must be done.”

Agron did know. He had fought in a battle between his own clan and that of Aksel’s village. The feud between these two clans east of the Rhine had been raging for centuries. Disputes over land, a claim that one elder had stolen cattle from another, a growing bitterness all those years ago had festered between the clans until conflict had broken out. They had been at war with each other ever since. Agron had grown up learning about it and even though many years passed between any serious skirmishes, when Agron was eighteen he was called up to fight his first battle. Many were lost on both sides and Agron who fought bravely and savagely was struck down near the end of the battle. A spear had been thrust at his heart but before collapsing himself he pulled out the weapon and turned it on his attacker splitting his skull as he brought it down on his head. He still had nightmares about it, could still hear the sickening crunch.

Agron, absentmindedly, rubbed the scar he now bore above his heart. The wound had nearly killed him. He continued to pace the room growling at his father’s words. ‘He doesn’t understand why I can’t do this’ Agron thought. He knew that this union would help to start repairing the damage of so many years of war. But in his heart he was torn.

Agron’s father stood and approached his son who was striding like a caged animal. “You must do this Agron. For your people, for me.” He put a hand on Agron’s shoulder to stop him pacing. “For your brother.” These words changed everything for Agron. He glared at his father baring his teeth slightly. He knew that the mention of Duro would force Agron to relent. A last resort used by his father many times in the past. The look on Agron’s face softened and he silently nodded his agreement to his father. They embraced and his father squeezed him a little too tight. An apology Agron thought. It was done then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Duro was chasing a serving girl around the kitchen when Agron finally found his brother. He stood in the doorway and smiled as he watched Duro pinch the squealing girl’s legs and backside. Agron laughed out loud when the girl turned on Duro and placed a loud smack on his ear before scuttling from the room.

“Owww” Duro put on a hurt look and rubbed his ear as he approached Agron who was still shaking with laughter. They hugged each other and Duro punched Agron playfully in the stomach. “You have always had the same effect on the ladies, little brother.” He put his arm around the younger man. He knew now without a doubt that he had to marry Aksel’s daughter Saxa. His brother was so free-spirited and innocent. He had been too young to follow Agron into battle all those years ago which had left him untarnished by the same experiences that Agron had. Agron was told when he returned home from the battlefield that Duro had sobbed for two days after his brother left and stayed silent for the weeks that Agron was gone. Although, Duro had stubbornly denied this when Agron questioned him on it. Agron knew he must do anything to protect that innocence. He would give his life to protect it if he needed to.

“I have news, brother. Come, sit with me.” They walked through the kitchen into a large room used for entertaining. There was a balcony outside its large doorways and Agron guided his brother out into the sunlight to sit on the grainy sandstone of the balcony wall. Agron sighed deeply and Duro knew to allow time for his brother to form the right words. Duro knew his brother so well they were almost like twins even though Agron was five years older than him. Finally, Agron was ready to speak.

“I’m going to be leaving home, Duro. I am to be married.” Duro couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His eyes widened and he smiled at his brother like he was waiting for the punch line to the joke. When Agron’s face remained grave he blinked a few times and jumped up from where he sat. “But you can’t! Agron, you…”

“I know.” Agron smiled. He appreciated Duro’s compassion. “But this needs to be done. I am honoured to do this to start healing old wounds between our peoples.” Agron had to make Duro believe that he was at least a little on board with this arrangement. “Besides, I have heard that Saxa has grown into a beautiful woman, and an even more formidable warrior. Remember the time she threw you over her hip and knelt on you at the first peace talks. You were both children but she managed to overpower you easily enough as I recall!” Agron said this with a sly smile. He was trying to tease Duro, lighten the mood so that he didn’t have to worry.

“She caught me off guard” Duro grumbled back. “How did I know she didn’t want to be kissed?!” The brothers laughed together, all seriousness forgotten. The moment was all too brief however and Duro’s face fell into a pained look once again.

“Seriously brother, this match is not right for you. I’m sure if you told father he would not send you knowing you would face a lifetime of unhappiness.” Duro’s face was so sincere that Agron struggled to control the emotions rising in him. He would not shed a tear. Too much was depending on this marriage. ‘The consequences of not going would be so much worse’ he thought. What is that compared to a little unhappiness?

“I won’t be unhappy, Duro. Not if you come with me. Pestering me constantly. As always!” Agron slung an arm over Duro’s shoulder and mussed his dreadlocks with his knuckles. Duro’s face broke into a smile. Nothing was that bad as long as they were together. They could face anything the gods threw at them. “Well I wouldn’t want you to get bored now would I?” Duro answered with a sharp elbow to Agron’s ribs!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A blur of golden hair and lean physique tore through the muslin drapes into the softly lit bedchamber almost tearing them to the ground. A dark skinned man with long raven hair jumped up from repairing a garment, startled by the unexpected and violent intrusion.

“Saxa, what’s happened?!” the slender man asked her. She replies by throwing herself dramatically onto the bed with a loud ‘grumpfh’ and sinking down into the large cushions strewn there. Saxa propped her chin on her arms and looked at the man with annoyance, although he knows the annoyance isn’t actually directed at him.

“My father, in all his wisdom, has conspired to sell me off to be married to Agron! Jupiter’s cock!! All for the good of the village of course, oh yes, never mind me. I even feel sorry for Agron, the big brute! It’s all arranged! We are to be married in Agron’s village and then he will come to live here! As my new husband!!” Saxa stopped to catch her breath. “What am I going to do Nasir?” She sighed loudly. Nasir, still trying to process the onslaught of his mistress’s words, perched on the edge of the bed and placed a hand over hers, squeezing gently.

“Will this marriage help to start building bridges between your people?” Saxa nodded solemnly. “Well I suppose for the good of your people it is your duty to comply. You are the village elder’s daughter, Saxa. That comes with responsibility, however unfortunate. You never know, you could grow to love him over time. You have met this Agron before have you not? What is he like?”

Saxa shifted her body up so she was now leaning up with her chin on her hands. “Well, it has been many years since I last met with him. A few years before I met you.” Nasir smiled at the fact that Saxa had said met him not purchased him. “He was, oh I don’t know, brooding, serious I think. It was a peace talk so things were strained. I remember his brother being quite the handful. Totally different to Agron yet they were like each other’s shadow. He was, oh I don’t know!” Saxa said, exasperated.

“Well what did he look like?” Nasir asked noticing Saxa had calmed down considerably. He had always had that effect on her fiery temperament.

“He was very handsome, striking, but not really my type. I suppose he will have improved even more with age though. I dare say many of the young girls in the village will be jealous of my new man!” They both laughed. “He did have amazingly beautiful green eyes. Just wait until you see them.” Saxa said dreamily. Nasir made a mental note to do just that. “See maybe it will be a good thing after all.” Nasir smiled at his mistress pleased that once again he had helped her like no one else could. Saxa scrambled up on her knees and threw her arms around Nasir. “What would I do without you?” Nasir smiled and hugged her back. “Probably get into a lot more fights!” They both fell onto the bed, laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is forced into an arranged marriage with Saxa for the good of his people. Saxa soon realises that her new husband’s interests don’t lie in her bed and so she enlists the help of her trusted slave Nasir to keep him happy.

“Will you please stand still?! That’s the third time now!” Nasir sucked a small drop of blood from his thumb. Saxa continued to fidget as Nasir struggled to put the finishing touches to her wedding gown resulting in Nasir stabbing himself several times with a needle.

“Apologies, it’s just uncomfortable.”

Nasir sighed. “It can’t be uncomfortable. It was made and adjusted to fit you perfectly, which it does.” He said cutting the last piece of gold thread. Saxa did look beautiful in the golden dress made especially for her wedding to Agron that day. The straps were delicate plats that ran along and down Saxa’s bare back. The bodice was studded with small golden jewels dotted along the waistline where a floor length skirt flowed over her bare feet. She looked every inch the perfect bride, except for the despairing look on her face.

She stepped down from the little platform and sauntered over to the dressing table, fixing her hair slightly in the polished disk of metal on the wall. “I meant this whole fucking day is uncomfortable!” Turning to look at Nasir, Saxa winked at him.

“Would you ever marry for anything other than love?” She asked suddenly.

“No.”

Nasir’s unhesitatingly frank response shocked Saxa enough to make her raise her eyebrows and let a short burst of laughter escape her lips.

“And yet you advise me to marry for duty hoping, if I’m lucky, that love may grow in time!”

“I am a slave, Saxa. You are a woman of noble birth with a duty to her people. If I had your responsibilities my answer would be swayed. But one day, maybe, as a free man I will marry for love.”

Saxa stood and took Nasir’s hands in hers own, a look of sadness on her face. She had often told Nasir of the guilt she felt of keeping him as a slave. She had pleaded many times with her father to free Nasir but he wouldn’t hear of it. Nasir was too close to Saxa and he wouldn’t risk any compromise to their family. As if Nasir would go running to their enemies spilling information about them! Saxa had refused to speak to her father for two weeks after he had suggested that. Nasir was like a little brother to her and she knew without doubt that he would never betray her.

“Nasir, apologies. I…”

“Apologies, m’lady.” A shy looking house slave crept into the room interrupting Saxa’s words. The slave kept her eyes lowered and Nasir fought a smile at the intimidating effect Saxa had on people who didn’t know her true nature.

“Agron has arrived with his wedding guests, m’lady, but he has brought no slaves to help him with the wedding preparations.” The mousey little slave looked hopefully at Nasir who smiled at her silent pleading.

“I helped your brother before his wedding. I could be of some aid? With your permission?” He addressed Saxa who waved her hand mockingly.

“Go! Go and help my husband to be!”

Nasir left the room with the slave he knew as Via. They walked swiftly down a long hallway and into the open aired courtyard at the middle of the luxuriously large villa.

“He brought no slaves?” Nasir wondered aloud, as much to himself as to Via.

“None.” She replied equally bemused.

Crossing the courtyard Nasir and his companion entered the part of the villa set up to house all the guests from Agron’s village and the groom himself. There were many burly men and women milling around the open space between the rooms and Nasir and Via passed through them practically unnoticed. Nasir had expected to feel hostility from the visiting wedding party but instead found many of the German’s laughing, drinking and getting in the wedding spirit. It lifted Nasir’s heart that both feuding villages seemed to embrace the fragile union and he thought that this was a good omen for his friend’s future happiness.

“Ah, you must be here to pamper my big brother!” A young lively man came bounding through the crowd towards Nasir, dreadlocks bouncing wildly on his head. Via, perhaps overwhelmed, took this as her cue to leave and scuttled away from Nasir leaving him alone. This must be the famous Duro Saxa had so fondly remembered. He looked like trouble, but in an innocent, charming way. Nasir instantly liked the man.

“He is through those drapes trying to figure out his funeral attire!” He laughed heartily and leaned towards Nasir. “I must say your people’s traditions are slightly strange!” Nasir almost said that these were not his people or his customs but let Duro continue instead. “I’d be careful when you go in, he’s been trying to tie those braids for about half an hour!” Duro slapped Nasir on the back and went back to join his people.

Not really knowing if caution was necessary, Nasir approached the drapes that led to Agron’s personal chambers. Parting them slightly he peeked his head into the room. His eyes settled on a large figure standing with his back to him struggling with golden leather cords that were traditional at a wedding for Saxa’s village. Symbols of fertility and strength. A mirror of the ones Saxa wore on her gown. Nasir heart jumped. Even from this angle this man was of a form. Tall, muscular and wearing only a subligaculum which left very little to the imagination. Nasir’s was running riot. Licking his lips he coughed quietly to announce his presence finding himself unable to form words.

“Duro?” Agron’s voice rumbled and he turned his head to look directly at Nasir. “Oh! Apologies I thought it was my brother.” Agron moved his body around fully, clutching the leather cords in his large hands and Nasir tried not to blatantly stare. Agron was like a God amongst men. Tanned skin and sculptured muscles made Nasir take a sharp intake of breath but it was Agron’s face that made his heart jump again. A strong jaw shadowed with stubble and expressive lips curled slightly downwards with mild annoyance. His eyes seemed to have their own source of light coming from within casting a glow on his features. Nasir couldn’t help his eyes wandering lower catching a glimpse of a raised scar on Agron’s chest and a length of dark red fabric ties around his right thigh before forcing his eyes back to Agron’s face.

Agron smiled revealing twin dimples. A devilish grin. Nasir looked away fearing he had been caught admiring Agron’s perfect body.

“Have you been sent to help me? I can’t figure out what I’m meant to do with these! Apologies, what name do you go by little man?” Agron handed the cords to Nasir and his hand seemed to linger on Nasir’s before he pulled away. Frowning, at the gentle touch and Agron’s question, Nasir finally found his voice. He was not used to anyone asking or even caring who he was. Thinking about it he didn’t think anyone had ever asked him such a wonderfully simple question before.

“I am called Nasir, body slave to Saxa. I’m here to aid you to dress for the ceremony if it pleases you?”

Agron’s eyes did a quick scan of Nasir’s body and there was a flash of those dimples again. They were gone as quickly as they had appeared. Agron nodded his acceptance and Nasir began to tie the cords around Agron’s right wrist. Agron watched curiously as Nasir began to braid intricate patterns up his arm. Nasir could feel a heat coming from Agron’s golden skin and felt himself blush trying not to look up at the beautiful giant. The silence between them, although not awkward, was becoming too much.

“These traditions must be strange to you.” Nasir moved around to stand behind Agron running the cords over his broad shoulders and back then down and around his other arm.

Agron shrugged. “Not so much strange, just different. Weddings in my village are less… formal.”

“How so?” Nasir felt unsettled speaking openly to this man but for some reason Agron wasn’t treating him like a slave. Nasir’s braiding slowed and he looked up meeting Agron’s glittering green eyes.

“They tend to be less showy. Simple but meaningful. Two people joined together by a binding of their hands and then a night of celebrations where more wine is consumed that you wouldn’t believe humanly possible!”

Nasir chuckled and Agron smiled at him. The braids were now complete so he tied off the ends and put his hands by his sides. Nasir felt a strange sadness at the break of contact. He noticed that Agron had more leather cords strung around his neck but as he moved to remove them Agron caught his wrist in his hand.

“I would prefer to leave these on. A gift from my brother. It won’t be a problem will it?” Agron kept his hand on Nasir’s wrist in a firm though not aggressive grip. Their eyes met and Nasir thought he could see a rising colour spread over Agron’s cheeks.

“No, no it’s wouldn’t be a problem.” Nasir stuttered.

“Gratitude” Agron beamed releasing Nasir’s wrist now studded with gooseflesh. “I’m ready to be put on parade and sold to the highest bidder!” Agron laughed bitterly. Nasir turned his head away sharply. Jokes about slavery were not something Nasir found endearing.

“Apologies. That was insensitive. I forgot that you.. I err…” Agron was visibly upset at his comment and his sincere reaction was welcomed by Nasir. It turned out that Agron was endearing after all.

“Think nothing of it. An easy mistake. You do not keep slaves where you are from.” Nasir spoke with something like envy in his voice. What he wouldn’t give to be in Agron’s village.

“Maybe that is something I can change now that I will be living here.” Agron was looking at Nasir strangely. The humour had gone from his face and the look he was casting Nasir was deadly serious. Suddenly Nasir thought of Saxa. What was he doing? He was going to be marrying his best friend in a matter of hours. He was attracted to Saxa’s future husband. He felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Nasir stepped towards the drapes wanting desperately to make his escape.

“If that is all I will return to my mistress.” Nasir spoke bluntly.

“Brother! Are you ready?!” Duro burst through the drapes almost colliding with Nasir. “Apologies! Agron! They are ready for you.” Duro grasped his brother by the arm in an affectionate embrace. Nasir began to retreat through the doorway but stopped short as a hand grabbed his shoulder.

“Gratitude for your help Nasir.” Agron said with a friendly smile. Nasir nodded and left as quickly as he could without running. He felt sick. Like a delusional fool. He hurried back to Saxa’s rooms pausing momentarily to swallow a cup of water. He was in dire need of a drink to wet is dry throat. Yes. A cool drink and a cool bath were something he definitely needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The wedding ceremony itself was lavish and extravagant. The vows took almost an hour and the proclamation of their union took almost the same again. The new bride and groom looked radiant standing on a high podium in front of nearly a thousand guests. Neither one of them could put any pretence about their feelings about the marriage so they both looked solemn. Duty not romance was a forever present theme to the nuptials. Nasir stood to the side of the couple, out of sight of the guests behind a pillar but not too far from Saxa’s side. He tried to focus all his attention on her but his eyes kept wandering past her shoulder to where Agron was standing. His heart quickened when Agron’s gaze met his but he darted his eyes away quickly. When he dared to sneak another glimpse at Agron he was disappointed to find they were focused on Saxa once again. A loud cheer echoed around the room when the ceremony was finished and Agron and Saxa stepped forward, hand in hand, to show themselves to the crowd.

After the formalities were done the atmosphere lightened and the wedding feast proved to be a huge success. Both sides mingled with each other casually even dancing and singing together. An encouraging start to the new peace between the villages. Saxa and Agron went from guest to guest accepting gifts and good wishes and Nasir followed closely behind.

“Is something wrong?” Saxa asked Agron when she noticed him scanning the courtyard.

“I can’t see Duro anywhere.” Agron replied his voice oddly strained. Nasir admired Agron’s affection for his little brother and he obviously felt a lot of responsibility towards him.

“I will go and see what he’s up to, I mean where he is!” Saxa smiled warmly at Agron. It was the smile of a friend not of a wife. “Nasir stay and keep Agron company. And for the love of Jupiter get something to eat.”

Nasir wanted to protest being left alone with Agron again was not something he desired. Mainly because of the fact that it was. Saxa was gone before he managed to speak and Agron sat at a table motioning for Nasir to join him. He hesitated. Slaves were not permitted to sit and eat at the same tables as their masters.

“Sit.” Agron commanded so Nasir reluctantly did as he was told.

“I will be glad when today is over.” Agron whispered with a sigh. “Although, I have got the night to get through yet.”

Nasir took that to mean the traditional consummation of the wedding but found Agron’s choice of words strange. Surely that part of the wedding would satisfy any red blooded male. Nasir frowned and nibbled on a piece of honeyed chicken but chose not to reply.

Agron smiled at Nasir who looked away in hopes that Saxa had found Duro quickly. He had never felt this uncomfortable in a long time but Agron seemed oblivious. Agron took a piece of honeyed chicken from the same dish and chewed on it hungrily.

“Umm this is good! I fear I will get fat before too long if I eat like this every day!” He was trying to coax Nasir into conversation. So he had noticed Nasir’s mood.

“I very much doubt that.” Nasir relented. “Besides, we have our own training area at the back of the villa. I spar with Saxa with sword, spear and even hand to hand combat sometimes. Maybe that is something you would like to do? Training I mean!”

The small grin was there on Agron’s lips again. The one that Nasir couldn’t quite read. Nasir looked at Agron waiting for a reply but the moment seemed to go on forever and he felt like he could get lost forever in those shimmering green pools.

“Have no fear brother I have returned!” Duro broke the reverie startling Nasir enough that he knocked over a goblet of wine. He grabbed the goblet and mopped up the wine with a cloth. “I am forever making you jump Nasir! You will have to get used to that I’m afraid!” He smiled fondly at Nasir then turned to Agron. “I was with father. He is ready to depart and wants to say farewell. Come.”

“If you will excuse me.” Agron addressed Saxa and gave Nasir a quick nod before following Duro away through the crowd.

Nasir continued to clean up the mess on the table trying to act as normal as possible although his heart was racing. Saxa laid a hand on his to stop him in his work.

“Unless my eyes deceived me I would swear that I saw you and Agron huddled together in intimate conversation. You like the look of my new husband a bit more than I do it seems!” Saxa teased with a laugh.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. If I had known you wanted me to ignore him I would have done so. Besides you could have sent me to find Duro, so of course I spoke to Agron as you requested.”

“One does protest too much my friend!” Saxa chuckled but dropped the matter when Nasir shot her an annoyed glare.

A loud gong sounded making all the guests turn and look as Saxa’s father stood and addressed the crowd. “Guests. Many thanks for your presence at this joyous day. I hope that the joining of my daughter to Agron will be the start of a new age for both our people. It is now time for the blessed couple to take to their beds to seal the bond between them and complete the wedding traditions. Agron, Saxa come forward.”

Saxa took Nasir’s hand and squeezed it tightly before letting go and standing with Agron with her father. They both looked oddly frightened and Nasir felt a deep sorrow for the both of them. This isn’t what a wedding should be like. There was no love between them only a duty to uphold for the good of their loved ones. Agron took Saxa’s hands and she led him away into the villa.

Nasir turned away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is forced into an arranged marriage with Saxa for the good of his people. Saxa soon realises that her new husband’s interests don’t lie in her bed and so she enlists the help of her trusted slave Nasir to keep him happy.

Agron couldn’t deny Saxa’s beauty. She stood before him in a gown made of a thin gossamer revealing her nakedness beneath the shimmering fabric. Agron kept his eyes fixed on her face, never letting them stray. This was what was expected of them and they both felt that the tension in the room was not one of passion or lust. Saxa placed a tentative hand on Agron’s elbow and drew her body closer to his. Agron inhaled deeply and placed his hands on the small of her back pressing them even closer together. Hesitating slightly, Agron leaned his head forward and placed a soft kiss on Saxa’s lips.

They both kept their eyes open. Saxa, noticing the awkwardness of the kiss pulled away and laughed softly. Taking Agron’s hand she moved over to the bed and sat down, pulling Agron to sit down beside her.

“This is odd isn’t it?” Saxa kept her hands over Agron’s. She was slightly confused about the strong German’s nervousness. They were attractive, young, fit and healthy. It was not something they both desired but it could have been worse. She hadn’t expected Agron would be quite this shy.

”Yes, apologies, it is a little strange.” Agron smiled but it seemed forced. Strained. “It is expected of us now we are husband and wife. I would not want to break tradition.”

Saxa let go of Agron’s hand and shuffled back on the bed and lay down. Agron turned and looked at her for a moment before leaning down, one arm propping himself up, with the other coming to rest on Saxa’s neck. Agron closed his eyes and kissed Saxa again, softly but with more movement than before, cupping her cheek in his hand. Saxa raised her hands from her sides and slid them around Agron’s sides to his back, moving him gently to rest on top of her. They continued to kiss, slowly, lips touching delicately. Saxa could feel every muscle in Agron’s back, hard under smooth skin.

Agron let his hand travel from Saxa’s cheek to her shoulder rubbing it lightly with his thumb and letting his hand continue to move further down. He felt Saxa tense slightly as his fingers brushed the top of her breast. Agron pulled away from the kiss and moved off Saxa breaking her hold around his waist. Kneeling up on the bed he looked flushed, but more from embarrassment than anything else.

“Apologies, I cannot do this… I… forgive me.” Agron stuttered the words into the darkness and scrambled down off the bed. Saxa pulled a blanket over herself frowning as she watched her new husband stride across the room and out of her bedchamber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Agron moved swiftly through the villa. His heart was pounding so hard he was sure he would wake everyone around him. ‘I’m a fucking idiot.’ His mind was racing. Pausing in a long corridor he ran his hands over his face and rested heavily against the cool stone. It made him shiver. Trying to steady his breathing Agron continued through the villa until he reached his brothers rooms. Sneaking quietly into the bedchamber he stood over his sleeping brother. Reluctantly he prodded Duro in the ribs resulting in an irritated groan.

“Budge up will you?” Agron said, shoving his brother over on the bed and lying down next to him.

“That was quick! Didn’t know you had it in you!” Duro mocked sleepily. Agron could see a toothy grin flash even in the dim light.

Agron sighed and curled his arm under his head.

“What am I going to do Duro? I just made a complete idiot of myself.” He spoke quietly. Whispering in the night like he has always done with his best friend ever since they were children. “I just couldn’t go through with it. Fucking hell!!” Duro shushed him and Agron whispered again, despair in his voice. “What am I going to do?”

“We could always run away?!” He chuckled. Duro was still trying to get Agron to think lightly of the situation. He turned over to face his brother. It was an interesting role reversal. Agron was always the one needed to comfort his younger brother but Duro was more than happy to be there for Agron when he needed him.

“Look, why don’t you speak to Saxa? She has always been different, less pompous than the rest of them. It’s not like she is thrilled about this marriage either, she might understand?”

Agron grumbled in frustration and turned his body so that he faced the door. He couldn’t take his brothers concerned face anymore. Agron felt weak and he hated it.

“I am Saxa’s husband now and have responsibility to act as so. The only thing I’m going to do is my duty. I will apologise in the morning.” Agron said firmly. He had a job to do and would be damned if he gave up so easily.

“But…” Duro began but was quickly cut off.

“Goodnight Duro.” Agron had made up his mind and regardless of Duro’s worry that was that. End of discussion.

“Goodnight.” Duro answered, defeated as usual. He loved his brother dearly but he was stubborn as a mule.

Neither of them slept very well that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Maybe it was the wine?” Nasir stood in the doorway waiting for Saxa to change out of her sleepwear. The morning sunlight flooded the room bathing everything in a cool blue light. He was feeling a mixture of guilt and relief that the consummation had not gone to plan. He had been thinking about Agron all night however much he tried to focus on other things. Agron was a difficult man to forget. Saxa had told Nasir about the nights events when he arrived, apprehensively, at her bedchamber that morning. He hadn’t known what to expect but an absent Agron definitely hadn’t crossed his mind.

“He barely touched any wine all night. I just don’t understand, it was like he wasn’t interested at all. He was just going through the motions. Not that I want him to be interested! It just bruises the ego!” Saxa glanced over her shoulder at Nasir still waiting patiently. “I’m rambling again! Jupiter’s cock!”

Nasir smiled back at Saxa. He had to admit that it did seem strange that Agron had fled. Saxa practically had to fight off interested suitors who would give anything to be put in Agron’s place. His mind started to wander again to a dimpled smile and muscular arms. Saxa snapped him out of his daydream clapping him on the arm.

“Come. Let’s go to the training yard before everyone else wakes. I have a great desire to wield a sword this morning. How strange!” Saxa smirked knowingly. She wasn’t really annoyed with Agron truth be told but they both had a responsibility to uphold. She would need to speak to him.

“Try not to beat me to a pulp. I would appreciate it!” Nasir joked with Saxa but his thoughts kept returning to Agron.

They walked together through the villa to the rear where a large sandy area spread out before them. Saxa took a practice sword and walked into the centre of the training area. Nasir removed his vest and sandals and stood over the line of swords, scanning for a particular one.

“Your lucky sword?” Saxa called out to him. Nasir smiled and found the sword he was looking for. It had a strip of red cloth fastened to the handle. He never knew why it was there but for some reason he had always fought better when using that sword so had taken to using it all the time.

“I always get the better of you when I use it.” Nasir turned and walked over to face his opponent. He enjoyed times like these. Just the two of them. Nasir almost felt like an equal.

Saxa began circling, gripping the sword and grinning savagely. She really was at her best when she was in warrior mode. Nasir moved away, circling with her. Saxa jabbed her sword forward and Nasir countered blocking the strike. The sun was rising higher in the sky and the rays of light highlighted Nasir’s lean body. A casual observer would be likely to think that Nasir was skinny but he was toned and wiry. His caramel skin was smooth over defined muscles. He was quick and powerful and could keep Saxa on her toes when sparring.

Nasir swung his sword pulling back quickly before swinging again catching Saxa off guard and smacking the blunt blade into her side with a loud slap.

“Aah, you sneak!” She growled and laughed at the same time.

“Must have been my lucky sword!” Nasir chuckled.

Saxa lowered her sword and grunted. Nasir turned to see the little house slave Via approaching. She shyly approached and spoke to Saxa.

“Your father wishes to see you my lady.” The words came out in a soft squeak.

“We should go.” Nasir couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice.

“No, you wait here. I won’t be long and I want to get back to beating your little ass!” Saxa waltzed off towards the villa and Via trotted at her heels. Nasir stood still for a moment before turning and slashing his sword through the air with a loud hiss. He had such little time to be alone, apart from at night, and sleep was always too eager to come for him to do anything else. Nasir continued to practice alone enjoying this brief moment of solitude. The sun was getting hotter and beads of sweat formed on Nasir’s forehead and his hair clung to the back of his neck. His arm coursed through the air slashing at an invisible enemy. His back was to the villa and he switched his attack to one of the motionless wooden figures, wood chopping on wood with every blow.

“You have skill little man!” Agron’s voice boomed out breaking Nasir’s concentration. He was so startled that he jumped and dropped the sword. Agron’s smile was annoying in that moment. Nasir didn’t like being snuck up on and especially not by Agron. His heart beat a little harder.

“Apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Agron bent and picked up the practice sword but instead of handing it back he inspected it casually.

“You didn’t frighten me.” Nasir answered sharply, holding his hand out for his sword. Agron licked his lips, still curled up in a grin, shrugged and handed the sword back.

“If you say so.” Agron walked over to the line of spare practice sword and picked one up. “You think you can best me?” He spoke the challenge with an edge of something else in his voice. Excitement? Nasir couldn’t be sure.

“I don’t think I should. I’m waiting for Saxa to return.” Nasir secretly hoped she wouldn’t be too long. He didn’t entirely trust himself in Agron’s presence.

Agron’s face changed at the mention of Saxa. He looked at the floor and kicked at the sand.

“I was looking for her actually. I have to speak to her about something.”

“I know.” Nasir blurted the words out before he had time to think. Agron’s eyes met his and Nasir noticed his cheeks flush. He felt guilty at making Agron feel uncomfortable so quickly tried to change the subject.

“I guess we could spar until she returns. Although I don’t like your chances.” Nasir saw Agron relax slightly and the light gleamed in his green eyes again. Nasir couldn’t hold back his smirk anymore and walked towards the bigger man, twisting his sword round in his hand.

“Oh you don’t? Three moves and I guarantee you will be on the floor.”

Agron moved his feet to the side guiding Nasir across the training area. Moving slowly they both waited for the other to make the first move. It was Agron who moved first, striking at Nasir’s chest making Nasir bring his arm forward to block. Agron took advantage of this and quickly swung at Nasir’s exposed side and then pushing his body forward knocking into Nasir’s shoulder and sending him flying onto his back in the sand.

Nasir let out a hiss but stayed lying on the ground. He glared at Agron who came to stand over him totally blocking out the sun.

“Three moves wasn’t it!” Agron was far too pleased with himself for Nasir’s liking. Nasir took the hand that Agron extended him and tried to ignore the fluttering in his heart. Just as he sat up Nasir pulled his leg up catching Agron in the stomach and, tightening his grip on Agron’s hand, he used his whole body to push up and flip Agron over his head. Agron crashed down heavily behind Nasir’s head and coughed like he had been winded.

Agron roared with laughter and soon enough Nasir found himself rolling in the sand in a fit of laughter. Agron dragged his body off the sand and hurled Nasir up so they were both standing.

“Nice move.” Agron was impressed. Nasir had used Agron’s weight and position against him. He gripped Nasir’s shoulder and smiled, green eyes fixed on dark brown pools. They were both breathless from laughter and Nasir was feeling intoxicated by Agron’s touch and the warmth he could feel radiation off his body. “I’ll have to remember that.” Agron kept his hand on Nasir’s shoulder and Nasir felt like he was going to melt at any moment.

“Good morning Agron. Sleep well?” Saxa called out, somewhat sarcastically, from the edge of the villa. Agron removed his hand and took a step away from Nasir. Nasir swallowed and moved to Saxa’s side slowly followed by a sheepish looking Agron.

“It was… eventful. Saxa can we speak, privately?” Agron let his eyes slide to Nasir for a split second.

“It will have to wait for now, my father is asking for you. He is in the meeting room.”

Agron nodded his head and left without looking back. Nasir paused for a moment before picking the discarded swords up off the sand.

“It’s getting hot out here. Do you still feel like practicing?” Nasir tried desperately to sound as normal as possible.

Saxa took the swords from Nasir’s hands and placed them on a bench before sitting down. She waited for Nasir to follow suit.

“What is it?” Nasir’s palms were sweating.

“I think I know why Agron wasn’t interested in me last night. I watched the two of you fight for a while where you couldn’t see me. He had a look in his eyes that was… it something I did not see last night. I don’t think his interests lie with the fairer sex.” Nasir was taken aback slightly. He was pleased that Saxa hadn’t noticed the way Nasir had been looking at Agron but surely Agron had been enjoying the fighting, nothing more.

“How can you be sure?”

“Let’s just say it’s a woman’s intuition. Nasir, Agron needs to be happy here for the peace talks to continue. We are so close to ending this stupid war that I can’t allow it to fail. If Agron isn’t happy here his family might consider it an insult and end the truce.” Saxa sighed. “I need to ask a huge favour.”

Saxa took Nasir’s hand and he unconsciously bit down hard on his lip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is forced into an arranged marriage with Saxa for the good of his people. Saxa soon realises that her new husband’s interests don’t lie in her bed and so she enlists the help of her trusted slave Nasir to keep him happy.

Saxa led Nasir to the bath house as the sun began to set, burnt orange and gold beneath the dark horizon. A long bath would be a rare treat for Nasir, slaves weren’t usually granted the luxury, but Saxa felt that Nasir deserved this after agreeing to her request. She also hoped it would calm him somewhat. He was clearly nervous about the whole matter. Who wouldn’t be nervous? Saxa had asked him to sleep with her husband after all. 

Stepping onto the cool marble floor Nasir shivered. He removed his clothing and slipped into the large pool humming gratefully at the feeling of the warm water on his chilled body. Saxa sat down behind Nasir’s back and combed his raven hair with her fingers as he washed himself, running his hands over damp arms and chest. Tilting Nasir’s head back gently she started to weave strands of his hair into a thin plait above his right ear and running down his neck.

“Is that to make me more appealing?” He had said jokingly but he couldn’t help feeling a grain of actual interest in his words.

“Agron would be a fool not to find you appealing. You are beautiful Nasir.” She said sincerely.

He was startled. Turning his head around he looked at Saxa in awe who just smiled and continued to twist Nasir’s hair through her fingers. In truth Nasir was a bit overwhelmed by everything that was happening. Anticipation, fear, excitement all coursing through his veins. But underneath it all was the nagging feeling of doubt. It was a knot that tightened with each passing hour. Saxa was so convinced she was right but she could be jumping to a pretty wild conclusion about Agron and if Agron rejected him he could be in some serious trouble. With Saxa’s father and Agron’s… if they were to find out. The thought made his blood run cold. He tried not to think about how he would feel if Agron didn’t want him. Nasir closed his eyes tightly and ran his hands down to his left calf muscle rubbing the skin clean with water wrinkled fingers.

“I can hear you thinking.” She said, pulling playfully on a lock of his hair and placing her other hand on Nasir’s shoulder. “ Look, if you really don’t want to do this I understand. I don’t want to force you, really… I just…” Saxa finished plaiting Nasir’s hair and swung her legs from under her to dip them in the water by his side. “I know you have been putting it off and I’m sorry. I treated you like a slave when I asked this of you and I swore I would never do that.” Saxa lowered her eyes, shame causing tears to spring up in her eyes, when her friend turned to her.

Nasir had been putting it off for the last three nights. The day she had asked him he had told her it was too soon and he needed to think it over. The next night he had feigned a mild fever and Saxa had sent him to bed to rest. He knew she hadn’t believed him but was thankful she hadn’t pushed the issue. The third night, last night, he had avoided Saxa by helping Via with her duties and scooting around corners whenever his mistress came too close. He felt like a fool but he couldn’t think of another excuse. He had also tried to avoid being around Agron but somehow he always found himself bumping into him in corridors, walking in on him wrestling playfully with his brother and the worst time when his hand had brushed accidentally against Agron’s hand when passing him a cup of water then nearly dropping the clay cup on the floor. Agron had been nothing but friendly towards him. Smiling as he passed him in the corridor, chatting cheerfully to him and even laughing while trying to catch the water cup at the same time Nasir was grappling for it. Agron, it turned out, was a giant, goofy, beautiful magnet that the Syrian was hopelessly drawn to.

“You know very well you haven’t treated me badly. You would do anything for me and as I would for you.” Nasir stood, water trickling down his body, and stepped out of the pool. Saxa stood aswell and bundled him in a length of cloth to dry him off. Nasir covered his modesty in a white subligaculum, in the softest fabric he could find and turned to face his best friend. “I’m ready.” As ready as he would ever be at least. Saxa was still looking desperately guilty so Nasir put on a reassuring smile and pecked her on the cheek. “It will be fine, I promise. I will see you in the morning.” And with a deep breath he left and walked into the villa in the direction of Agron’s bed chamber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a warm glow coming from Agron’s room when Nasir arrived from the embers slowly dying in the lamps on the walls. He hesitated just outside the door for a few minutes before cursing under his breath and marching through the door. If he gave in to nerves now he would back out and he knew that was not an option.

Agron was asleep on his stomach only half covered with a thin sheet leaving his back and arms exposed. Nasir tiptoed closer. He was breathing steadily and Nasir’s eyes drifted down from the rise and fall of his smooth back to the ample curve of his ass. He resisted the overwhelming urge to touch himself and clambered up onto the bed instead. He crawled closer to Agron’s peaceful form and knelt next to him allowing himself a moment to just watch and be close to him. He held his hand up and let it hover over Agron’s shoulder blade feeling the warmth his skin was creating. His fingers brushed lightly over the skin, barely toughing, but Nasir felt goose bumps rise up on this arms and he shivered. Lifting his hand he moved up to touch the back of Agron’s neck, the soft hair running effortlessly under his fingertips. The German stirred slightly and a low moan escaped his lips. Nasir shuffled closer. He flattened his hand and smoothed his palm down between Agron’s shoulder blades and down the length of his spine. His breathing hitched and he spun around startled from sleep.

“Nasir? What are you doing?!” He had taken hold of Nasir’s wrist then he had turned to face him but his grip was gentle. Agron sat up so he was face to face with the smaller man who was blushing fiercely. 

“I have been sent to… to please you.” He couldn’t help biting his lip.

“Sent to…” Realisation shimmered over Agron’s face. “Sent? By Who?”

“My lady Saxa. She… she thought you would enjoy my company more than hers. She wants you to be happy here.” Nasir’s voice was shaking. Agron’s eyes widened but he showed no sign of interest or of anger.

Nasir pulled his wrist free and slid his fingers around Agron’s biceps. He leaned in and placed his lips over Agron’s and kissed him for the first time. Agron’s mouth was warm and soft, softer than Nasir had imagined. But Agron didn’t move. Nasir reluctantly released that beautiful mouth with a soft smacking noise. He breathed deeply and, noticing Agron’s reluctance, moved forward again peppering his neck with gentle kisses. He scraped his teeth over his collar bone and trailed his mouth further down. He opened his mouth sucking at the skin and licking Agron’s chest flicking his tongue around in small circles, tasting the salty sweetness. Agron gulped and Nasir felt large, slightly rough, hands grip his arms and he was pulled away from the larger man.

The thin sheet covering Agron’s lower half did nothing to conceal his arousal. Nasir felt a warm excitement build in the pit of his stomach and his heart was thudding wildly. Agron wanted him. 

“I…” Agron started to say something, his sage green eyes darkening, but lust overcame the need to speak. He pushed his hands up and around Nasir’s neck and gripped the back of his head threading his fingers in the shiny locks of silky raven hair. Nasir gasped before Agron’s mouth took his own and they kissed deep and slow Agron leading the way, pulling Nasir’s head close and dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. Nasir didn’t want to touch Agron too much. He wasn’t here as a lover, he had to remind himself, but for Agron to use to his satisfaction. The thought hurt more than Nasir expected. He pushed Agron away and turned over on the bed resting on his knees. It was strange to offer himself so obscenely to Agron but he was doing his duty. 

Agron knelt up behind Nasir, the sheet falling away from his body onto the bed. He breathed in deeply and ran a hand down Nasir’s back until it hit the soft fabric of the subligaculum.

“Remove it.” Agron demanded breathlessly. Nasir felt his cock twitch in response. 

Nasir felt the bed move behind him and glanced behind him to watch Agron get down from the bed and walk to a chest on the floor by the wall. Nasir’s mouth watered at the sight. Naked and erect and beautiful in the fading light. Each muscle defined with the shadows growing in the room. He shuddered when he saw Agron retrieve a small jar hidden at the bottom of the chest amongst his belongings. He turned away as Agron quickly returned to the bed and removed his subligaculum as ordered, his eyes fluttering shut as Agron’s hands found their way back to stroking Nasir’s back. This time Agron’s hands continued down and kneaded the round cheeks slowly. Agron spread them gently, encouraging Nasir to open his legs wider to gain access to the tight ring of muscle.

Agron took the jar and poured some of its contents into a cupped hand. He tipped some between Nasir’s cheeks who cried out at the sensation. He bit down on his lip making it turn white when he felt the drag of Agron’s fingers push a little at his entrance. Agron put a steady hand on Nasir’s hip and continued to tease him open, circling the muscle and edging one finger deeper inside. Nasir was hard and desperate for some pressure on his throbbing cock but didn’t move to touch himself. He was here for Agron’s pleasure alone.

Another finger slipped in to join the first and Agron separated his fingers brushing against the wall of muscle of the velvety tunnel, and then dragging them out before repeating the motion. Nasir’s breathing was erratic and he was trying not to make much noise but the way Agron was opening him up was like nothing he had ever experienced before. His former master had raped him repeatedly and thought nothing of forcing his cock in ass before preparing his slave properly first. Even years later Nasir could remember the pain and the tears that had stung his eyes. It was nothing like this. Agron was being gentle, sensitive even. Nasir could sense Agron’s desperation. His pulsing cock pressing up against Nasir’s thigh was evidence enough. 

Agron’s fingers slipped out easily now and Nasir gripped the bed sheet in clenched hands preparing for the man panting deliciously out of his sight to enter him. Agron used more of the oil and rubbed it over his cock. He positioned himself so he was leaning over Nasir, the big difference in height was an advantage and Nasir fitted perfectly under his body. Agron pushed forward and moaned.

“God’s… so tight…”

Nasir clawed at the bed as Agron pushed in inch by inch until his hips were flush with Nasir’s ass. He stayed still for a moment letting Nasir adjust. Nasir pushed back letting Agron know he was ready and Agron rolled his hips, cock sliding in and out, his fingers digging hard into Nasir’s hips. Agron thrust faster and Nasir bent forward trying to lower himself enough to get some friction onto his own cock to ease the pressure but save for his own hand there was nothing close enough. A strangled cry escaped him and Agron’s pace slowed.

Nasir felt Agron loosen his grip on his right hip and his hand moved slowly around, brushing over Nasir’s muscular stomach and down to curl around the base of Nasir’s cock. Agron began to thrust again, faster and harder, and fisted Nasir to the rhythm. He was excruciatingly close, Agron’s touch sending him so near to the edge and he closed his eyes trying to focus. He was here for Agron not himself. He drew blood biting down on his lip.

“Come for me Nasir.” Agron’s hot breath burned into Nasir’s back. Sweat gathered in the curve of his back and trickled down his neck, Agron’s chest sliding against him every time he slammed forward. Agron ground his hips forward the slap of skin on skin ringing in Nasir’s ears. “Come for me.” Agron sank his teeth into the soft flesh of the Nasir’s neck he couldn’t hold on any longer. He came hard, white light busting in his vision as he spilled over Agron’s hand and onto his own chest. Nasir shuddered through his orgasm clenching his thighs together making Agron moan. He came with a loud breathy gasp soon after and Nasir felt his hot sticky come fill him up and spill down his legs. Agron wrapped his arm around Nasir’s waist and held him tight as each wave of pleasure quaked through him. Nasir was in heaven. He was also in hell.

Agron continues to push into Nasir after they had both climaxed and he wanted nothing more than to turn and kiss Agron again. He pulled away slightly and Agron released him from his arms. Agron’s cock slid out of him and Nasir missed the sensation immediately. He sat up and edged towards the side of the bed and quickly cleaned himself up hearing Agron doing the same behind him. He started forward again, feeling it was time to leave but stopped when Agron reached out and placed a hand on his leg.

“You don’t have to go do you? Stay the night, you… must be tired?” Agron was bathed in darkness, the fires in the room had burned out but Nasir could see Agron’s eyes shining in the moonlight. There was something about the way his gaze fell upon him and the way he spoke. It sounded almost like embarrassment or guilt.

“I can stay if that’s what you want.” He tried and failed to keep his voice steady and the words trembled from his lips.

Agron moved closer and lay down, moving the soft blankets from under him. He touched Nasir’s arm and pulled him down so that he fit snugly in the crook of his muscular arm. Agron held him close and sighed, his hand absently running up and down Nasir’s side. Their naked bodies pressed intimately together in a tangle of limbs.

Nasir stayed awake until he heard Agron’s breathing change and he was sure that he was asleep. He moved quietly, unhooking Agron’s ankle from around his calf and slipping out of the safe embrace of his arms. He was just about to leave the bed but hesitated, dark eyes settling on the man sleeping soundly by his side. He might not get this opportunity again. Nasir leaned down and kissed Agron softly on the cheek breathing in the musky scent of him. Committing the moment to memory.

Nasir retrieved his discarded clothes and with a heavy heart, left the room silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge THANK YOU to Sarah for your help and encouragement! And as always to my Nagron family for never failing to be awesome! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is forced into an arranged marriage with Saxa for the good of his people. Saxa soon realises that her new husband’s interests don’t lie in her bed and so she enlists the help of her trusted slave Nasir to keep him happy.

“Are you even listening to me?” 

Agron didn’t even flinch as an apple flew past his head. Duro flashed his teeth in a wild grin and hopped from one foot to the other getting ready to flee from his brother’s wrath. But Agron was being no fun this morning and didn’t make a move to chase him or even give him an earful of curses.

“What is wrong with you? Has something happened?” Duro turned to look at what Agron’s eyes were so focused on. Saxa stood in the morning sunshine, hair glowing like burnished gold and eyes bright and shimmering blue. She was deep in conversation and looked even more beautiful than usual. He looked back and tried not to let the pang of jealousy show on his face.

“What are you talking about?” Agron’s eyes didn’t meet Duro’s and he looked drawn and a little pale.

“You and your wife… you’ve been together? I mean you are acting weird and you are scowling in her general direction so I just assumed that you finally did… well you know. Your husbandly duty.” His words came out in sharp bursts and Agron looked at him horrified.

“No!” Agron yelled loud enough that everyone in the courtyard turned to look at them. Agron pulled Duro behind a pillar hiding them from prying eyes. Duro looked worried now. He could tell his brother was in trouble but was in the dark as to why.

“No.” He said softer this time. “It’s not that. It’s…” He buried his face in his hands and drew in a long shuddering breath. 

“Agron?”

“I’ve done something really fucking bad! Fucking hell!!” Ignoring Duro’s questioning eyes Agron moved further into the villa and sat down heavily on a wooden bench. He looked almost on the brink of a full on panic attack but he took a deep breath and looked up at his brother. Agron had a look on his face that made Duro long for home, he looked lost and alone. It was so unlike Agron that Duro knew this was going to be serious.

“It’s okay, brother. We can figure it out together. It can’t be that bad you big idiot.” He squeezed Agron’s shoulder to give some comfort and sat down beside him.

“I… I may have forced… Oh God’s!! He came to me last night!” Duro raised his eyebrows but didn’t speak. “He said that he had been sent to… please me. I should have said no. But he looked so… and then he kissed me and I couldn’t and then I and he and it was so fucking good but…”

“Who are you speaking of?”

“Nasir.” His breath caught in his throat and Agron looked at the ground like he wanted it to open up and swallow him.

“Ha, is that all. So you slept with Nasir. You like him don’t you. I’ve seen the way you are together so what’s the problem?” Duro was relieved it was Nasir not Saxa his brother was worrying about. He had grown quite fond of the spirited creature and couldn’t deny he wished that he was in Agron’s place, even if Saxa had shown no interest in him. Agron was getting worked up for nothing. He nudged at his elbow playfully but Agron stood up and turned sharply, towering over the smaller man.

“The problem! The problem is that it’s not what Nasir wanted! Saxa sent him to me as a slave and I took him like a slave! You know how I feel about that! No man should own another…” The words trailed off in a strangled croak.

Duro paused. “Yes, okay, I see the problem.” Duro stood and walked around his brother, hands clasped behind his back, frown set deeply on his face. He was thinking hard. There must be a way to set things right. Agron wasn’t a bad man, not at all, he was impulsive and passionate but he wouldn’t have done anything to intentionally hurt someone he so obviously cared for.

“You should tell him you are sorry to start with.” Duro said in all seriousness.

Agron glanced around the pillar he was hiding behind. He set his eyes upon Nasir. He looked fine, a little distant but not traumatised. He would be accustomed to hiding his true feelings though as was the case with most slaves he had encountered. Who could tell how badly Agron had hurt him. He couldn’t deny that although his stomach twisted with regret and guilt something else stirred in him when his eyes moved over the dark curves of Nasir’s body. His desire for Nasir was more than a carnal urge, his shoulders sagged with the reminder of what he had done the night before, but it was more than that. Nasir was special. Beautiful and graceful. It was disgusting that he was a prisoner here. He wanted to free Nasir from this life and sweep anyone aside who tried to hurt him. A swell of rage rose up in him towards his captor. Saxa treated him well, yes but not well enough. She should fight harder against her father’s stupid rule. He would make her see that keeping Nasir or any slave like some trained animal was so, so wrong.  
Duro’s fingers snapped in front of Agron’s face. “Focus brother. You have to make this right. Apologise to Nasir and let him know you will never take advantage of him again and calm yourself before you go to him. You look like you are ready to beat someone into the ground.” Duro looked anxiously at his brother a deep frown creasing his forehead. Agron nodded absently and looked around the pillar again but this time both Nasir and Saxa were gone. Frowning, he sighed and looked at Duro. He loved his brother so much it hurt. He had never been alone his whole life because they had never been apart. He thanked all the gods that Duro was here with him now because he didn’t know what he would do without him.

“Apologise. It won’t be enough to make up for what I have done.” Agron pulled Duro into a short tight embrace and let him go quickly before striding away through the courtyard.

Agron set out to find Nasir. Each step he took felt heavier and more difficult than the last. Shaking his head he pushed on, walking in a daze. He found himself in the training area without knowing how he had got there. His mind was hazy and dull and he knew he couldn’t face Nasir so soon after… He was ashamed of himself for letting his attraction to the little Syrian cloud his judgement. He wanted to be hurt, punished for acting like a savage.

Picking up a sword he decided to burn off as much energy as possible. He could focus on fighting it was what he did best. He raised the blade, the sharp glint of sunlight on steel dazzling his eyes. He swung the sword hard into his motionless enemy. The vibrations from the sword hitting wood charged up his arm and shook his bones. It felt good. Like a release. He swung harder and harder and a fine sheen of sweat covered his face, neck and chest. Guttural moans and grunts spilled out of his mouth mixed with a torrent of curses. He could feel blisters forming on the palm of his hand and this spurred him on more, embracing the sweet pain. 

“Agron!”

The sword flew from his grip and stabbed into the wood with a thump. Agron turned and saw Saxa standing alone with her lean arms folded across her chest. Breathing heavily Agron approached his wife. Gods he would never get used to calling her that. The look on her face was half amused and half annoyed.

“I need to speak with you.” Saxa sighed and took hold of Agron’s hand startling him at the sudden contact. She pulled him over to the wall surrounding them and leaned against the cool stone. Agron felt the breeze cooling the sweat on his skin and fought a shiver. He was desperate to bolt before he heard another word but he had been acting like a coward far too long and hated himself enough already. He dug his heels into the sand and gripped the wall pushing his blistered hand into the rough surface.

“What is it?” Agron asked. Saxa hesitated. He saw her open her mouth slightly before closing it again and biting her lip. Torturing Agron with her silence.

“I need to apologise. I have apologised to Nasir and now I need to do the same with you.” Saxa held out her hand to stop Agron speaking. The blood had drained from his face at her mention of Nasir and he was shocked by her words his lips parting in confused disbelief. “I was mistaken. I thought that sending Nasir to you would make you happy and secure the future peace between our peoples but I was wrong to do so.”

“Saxa, I…” Agron interrupted and again Saxa hushed him.

“Please, I need to do this. I used my friend badly and I will never forgive myself for that but I also treated you cruelly. I saw you had a bond with Nasir and used that to, well bribe you I suppose. Nasir told me you were kind and didn’t hurt him and I am grateful for that. Can you forgive me?” Saxa turned her face into the wind and her hair whipped around her eyes. Agron didn’t know if the wind was to blame for the tears on her cheeks. It was odd to see the usually fierce woman reduced to this but it cooled the rage Agron had been harbouring towards her. “Fucking hell Agron say something!”

That was more like the Saxa he knew. He reached out and wiped a stray tear from her cheek and she slapped his hand away. They both smiled.

“It was wrong of you. But I could have said no. I wasn’t forced to take advantage but I did. I am the one who needs forgiveness but I can’t ask that of him. I might need it but I don’t deserve it.” Agron sighed and kicked at the ground. The midday sun was burning his shoulders.

“Agron, I can see you care deeply for Nasir and you need to know he is a lot stronger than you might think. He is the strongest person I know. He didn’t go to you through fear. He was doing his duty yes but he has never…” Saxa stumbled on her words. She could hear voices and footsteps coming closer and she would soon lose her privacy with Agron. She stood and faced him.

“Find Nasir. Talk to him.” Saxa punched him hard on the arm and swept out of Agron’s sight. 

Jupiter’s cock he liked that woman. She was right. He had to see Nasir and apologise. If Nasir wanted nothing to do with after he would have to deal with that. He might take Duro up on his offer of running away if that happened. Yes, he had to see him. Now. 

Well, maybe after a bit more sparring. Just to calm his nerves. That’s what he told himself anyway.

Turning his back to the sun he smiled as the scorching rays bit into his skin. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun slipped below the horizon. Duro stalked into the dining hall and threw handfuls of food onto a platter not caring when pieces of bread and meat scattered across the table and onto the floor. Agron had avoided him all day. Avoided everyone. But Duro had kept a close eye on his big brother. He was unused to the role of protector and didn’t quite know how to handle it or how to help Agron to deal with the emotions he was so stupidly repressing. He had crawled into a cave of self-loathing and was blocking everything out. Building a wall around him. Self-riotous bastard! Duro grabbed at a water skin and filled it with wine. Agron hadn’t eaten all day. He had watched him drink what seemed like an endless amount of water after training furiously all day. 

“Stupid fuck!”

Duro marched into the corridor and collided with Nasir the platter flying up into the air and smashing on the floor.

“Duro, I… apologies. I did not see you. Let me clear this up.” Nasir was wide eyes as he bent down clearing the floor of remnants of food.

“It was my fault.” Duro crouched beside Nasir and helped him pick up the broken pieces of sharp ceramic. Nasir frowned but didn’t stop Duro from helping him. 

“My fucking brother hasn’t eaten a thing all day. I was just going to force him to eat all this.” Duro swept his hand over the last bits of broken food on the floor.

“Is he sick?” Nasir controlled his voice. Making it appear as impassive as possible. He stood and walked over to the dining table and emptied his hands. Unconsciously he began to place more food onto another platter.

“Sick? No he…” Duro shifted, uncomfortable all of a sudden, remembering who he was talking to. His concern for his brother’s well-being had blotted out the fact that it was Agron’s treatment of Nasir keeping his brother from eating. Nasir looked at him but when Duro didn’t answer he turned away and continued piling up food.

“I didn’t mean to pry. It wasn’t my place.” Nasir’s voice was steady and clear. Duro envied how he could lie so well.

“Nasir. I don’t know exactly what happened but Agron… he can sometimes overwhelm people with his soul. And you…”

“I am nothing.” Nasir slammed the plate down on the table top making Duro jump. “I am a slave who warms the bed of my master. That is all. I shouldn’t have spoken.” 

Duro moved closer to Nasir. The darkness was stifling.

“Is that what you believe?” Duro’s voice was shaking. 

Nasir let out a sharp laugh. It’s dark and lacks even a spec of humour. He shakes his head and doesn’t speak. It’s as if he can’t believe Duro even asked that question.  
Duro moved closer. Too close but he needed to know that Nasir would hear what he had to say. He pushes the feeling that he is betraying his brother to one side and hopes that eventually this will all have been for the best.

“When I was a boy, maybe six or seven years old, my people kept slaves. It was normal for us back then but we didn’t know any better. One day I was playing out in the pastures surrounding our village. It was my turn to hide and Agron’s turn to seek which I loved because I was smaller and could hide better.” 

Nasir relaxed a little against the table and Duro took a deep breath.

“I decided to hide in one of the storage sheds where grain and such were kept. I thought it was the perfect place until I heard rustling feet following me into the darkness. I held my breath waiting for Agron to grab me but he never did. Instead there was a soft humming and then the most beautiful voice I had ever heard singing softly. I stood up and saw one of the slave girls from the village. She had her back to me so I coughed to let her know she wasn’t alone. I didn’t want to frighten her. She didn’t flinch. She stepped right up to me and said ‘hello’ without any fear about me being… well above her I suppose.”

Duro shuffled his feet and picked up the wine skin taking a long drink of the dark bitter liquid.

“Anyway after that I got it into my head that I wanted to be friends with her. I was too young really to have any sort of feelings, like that, for her but I wanted to be with her every moment. I told Agron about it and… he was quiet. That is not like my brother. He was quiet for so long that I pinched his arm so hard he yelped letting me know his voice was still working at least. Agron sat me down and explained that I wouldn’t be allowed to be friends with her, our mother, father and everyone else in our village wouldn’t approve. I shook my head and gripped onto Agron’s arms. He took my face in his hands and said he would help me but I had to keep it secret.”

Nasir could see the glint of light reflecting off unshed tears in Duro’s eyes. He didn’t know where this story was going but he could feel the deep love that Duro had for his brother in every word. It made him feel suddenly empty and alone. The harsh reality that he had never known a love like that made his heart sink.

“What happened?” He just knew he wasn’t going to like what he was about to hear.

“I would sneak out at night, when my friend was allowed to rest after serving all day. She was my age so hadn’t been appointed the duties of a body slave yet so had the nights to herself. We would talk and play and just be children. Agron would come and get me after a while if my father noticed my absence.”

Duro took another deep drink of wine and Nasir could see his hands were shaking badly. He reached out his hand and rested it at the top of Duro’s arm. “What happened?” the question was barely more than a whisper the second time.

“A boy, Agron’s age not mine, had seen Agron sneaking me out to the servants quarters. It was probably just curiosity at first but Ashur… that was the boy's name, saw what was going on and stayed behind once Agron went back to the village. He must have watched me and my friend and decided he wanted to be her friend too.” Duro said the word friend like he had venom in his mouth and needed to spit it out.

“I had been sneaking away from the village for weeks. I don’t know how long Ashur was watching us but he knew the pattern. He waited until Agron came to collect me one night and then he…” He sucked in a shuddering breath and turned his back on Nasir. “He beat her and he raped her.” 

Nasir gasped but Duro didn’t seem to hear him. 

“They knew it was Ashur because his knuckles were all bloody and cut from where he had smashed her teeth in. When Agron found out he… he was like a wild thing. I was a little scared of him and it took three grown men to wrestle him from off of Ashur. I was so numb I could only watch but I know he would have killed him if he wasn’t stopped. I remember him screaming at my father to make Ashur pay for what he had done but there were no laws to protect slaves. Agron got a slap around the face from father, apparently for encouraging me to break the laws of our people and Ashur was sent away to another village. But this wasn’t enough for my brother. He fought with my father every day for months to get the laws changed he wore my father down and the laws were changed. Eventually keeping slaves were forbidden in our village and I know it was because of Agron.”

Duro was crying openly now and he sobbed into his hand. He spun around to look at Nasir whose own tears were spilling down his cheeks in hot streams.

“My brother will hate himself for what he made you do but you have to understand that he would have never hurt you intentionally. It isn’t physically possible for him to do that. He… I know he likes you and he never lets himself be vulnerable with anyone so please… if you can find it in you to forgive him.” Duro took Nasir’s hand and squeezed it. “He does not see you as a slave or as a mere thing to warm his bed. Please.”

Nasir gently pulled his hand out of Duro’s grasp and picked up the platter of food meant for Agron. He took a few steps towards the door. 

“Your friend, what was her name?”

“Nazri. Her name was Nazri.”

“What happened to her?” Nasir could hear the words before Duro spoke but he needed to hear them none the less.

“Her injuries healed after some months but she was never the same. She… she died.” 

Duro shook his head as the memory opened his heart with its clawed hand and twisted. He had never told that story to anyone before. He watched the muscled in Nasir’s back tense. 

“Apologies Duro and… gratitude.” Nasir left Duro in the twilight tears drying on both their faces and walked out into the villa with a new purpose driving his feet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is forced into an arranged marriage with Saxa for the good of his people. Saxa soon realises that her new husband’s interests don’t lie in her bed and so she enlists the help of her trusted slave Nasir to keep him happy.

Nasir finally found Agron.

He had damn near searched the whole villa, still clutching the plate of food hard enough that his fingers ached. The courtyard was empty. The training area was deserted. He had even looked in Agron and Saxa’s bedchamber, but had only found his mistress sleeping alone.

Nasir had started to panic. He knew that Agron was distressed over what had happened between them. Duro had made sure Nasir knew just how upset his brother was, but surely Agron wouldn’t leave, would he? He couldn’t. The security of his village and Saxa’s depended on him being here.

The moon hung low in the sky and the night was coated in a silvery light that made the path out of the villa’s walls easy to follow. Nasir knew that he was breaking the rules of the house by leaving but he wanted to check everywhere. He needed to. The air was damp with humidity, the day’s heat still clinging to the world. Nasir felt sticky and uncomfortable, a trickle of sweat running slowly down his neck.

He found Agron, a tall dark silhouette, leaning against a tree. His back was to Nasir but he tilted his head slightly as Nasir approached. It would be impossible to sneak up on this warrior Nasir thought silently. 

“Agron?” It was a tentative whisper. Testing the waters a little.

Agron didn’t answer, but pressed his body harder into the tree.

“Here, you have to eat something.” Clenching his jaw Nasir moved closer. “Your brother says you haven’t eaten all day. You must be hungry?” He could see the rise and fall of Agron’s chest as he breathed in and out. It wasn’t steady at all, but erratic and shuddering. Remembering the story Duro had told him, Nasir could see just how deeply Agron seemed to regret his actions the night before. He was practically shaking, his lean body tense and his muscles twitching.

A rogue strand of hair had fallen into Nasir’s eyes and stuck to his forehead. He pushed it behind his ear in frustration. He wanted so much to reach out and touch Agron. He wanted to comfort him and free him from this guilt he was carrying like a millstone around his neck. But he knew that it wasn’t his place and even with the reassurances from Duro he couldn’t quite believe that Agron wanted him for anything other than physical pleasure. 

The truth of the matter was that he wasn’t upset or hurt over Agron’s passion, but more because of his own desire for a man he could never have. The night he had lain with Agron had been the first time in, well before Nasir could recall, that he had acted as a free man. He could have said no to Saxa, refused to be given away like an unimportant object, but he didn’t. He wanted to go to Agron and he wanted Agron to take everything that Nasir had. His body, his spirit, his mind and his heart. His heart above all. He had fallen for Agron the minute he first saw him.

“Duro sent you?” Agron whispered. There was quiet all around them. A soothing stillness broken only by the chirruping of crickets, but Nasir found he had to strain to hear Agron’s words.

“Yes, he says you haven’t eaten anything all day. Why, Agron?” Nasir paused to try to read Agron’s body language. He was still facing slightly away from Nasir, looking out into the distance over the village below the villa. Nasir moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with him, looking out towards the horizon. When Agron didn’t speak and Nasir risked a glance up at his face. His face was bone dry. Nasir could see Agron’s skin in the glow from the moon. Nasir’s eyes travelled down to Agron’s neck and collarbone and then further to his chest. The necklace that Nasir had grown so fond of hung loosely and below the tangled cords, Agron’s neck and chest were dry too. Not a hint of sweat anywhere and in this crippling heat. Nasir swiped his hand over his face and it came away slick. Something was wrong.

Nasir curled his fingers around Agron’s wrist and pulled, turning the bigger man to face him. The skin beneath his fingers was hot and he could feel Agron’s pulse beating rapidly against his thumb. Agron’s eyes were darting around and he couldn’t quite keep his focus on Nasir’s face. He looked like a wild animal caught in a trap.

It was then that he realised that Agron wasn’t leaning against the tree but that the tree was holding him up. Setting the platter down on the ground, Nasir forgot all about keeping his distance and stepped right up to Agron and pressed his now free hands to his face. One hand resting on Agron’s forehead the other on his cheek, the skin so hot he feels like his fingers are going to blister.

“Agron, you need to come with me. Can you walk?” Nasir’s voice was loud and firm and it seemed to snap Agron out of the daze he was in, if only for a moment. Nasir fought to keep his voice steady, to keep the growing fear from crawling out of his throat. 

“I can walk, yes. I was going home… I don’t… this isn’t my home… I.” Agron was rambling and stepped forward intending to stride out into the night but he swayed wildly and leaned back against the tree again, breathing deeply, his eyes rolling back and his eyelids flickering.

Nasir pulled Agron’s hand up and over his shoulder so that he could prop Agron up as best he could and his other hand circled around Agron’s back. The sun had been beating down furiously all day. Nasir bit back a pang of guilt. Agron was punishing himself for Nasir’s sake and training out here through the midday sun was insane. Duro was right, he thought as they began to walk slowly towards the villa. Agron was a fucking idiot.

Nasir had to dig his fingers into Agron’s hip bone as they reached the grounds of the villa. Wishing he had the height and weight advantage that Agron had they continued slowly, Agron stumbling every so often and Nasir struggling to keep the big man on his feet. He could feel the heel of Agron’s hand trapping his long dark hair and the pressure pulled sharply at his scalp. 

“Nasir?” Agron spoke as though he had only just realised who was walking at his side.

Nasir shivered hearing his name fall from Agron’s lips.

“Where are we going? Am I forgiven? I…”

Nasir tried to quicken their pace, he was sure Agron was starting to lose his sense of reality and he could start hallucinating at any time. Nasir had seen the effects of heat stroke many times, mainly it was new slaves who weren’t used to the daily routine of the villa and worked themselves too hard during the hottest part of the day. He needed help but he had to keep Agron moving. He decided to ignore Agron’s question. There would be time for that later.

“You are sick, Agron. You have been in the sun too long and need to rest. I am taking you to the medicus.”

“No, no, no. I don’t need that.” Agron stopped abruptly and his hand slipped from Nasir’s shoulder. “I need to speak to mein Vater… I cannot do this… he will be angry but... Duro! Where is my brother?” Agron reached out, his long fingers seeking out the soft skin of Nasir’s arm and clinging on to him again. “You are here…” Agron’s hand brushed slowly down Nasir’s arm, his green eyes following the movement of his own fingers on Nasir’s skin in awe.

“Duro is waiting for you, with the medicus. Agron, you must come with me.” Panic was bubbling to the surface of Nasir’s calm facade and he was starting to panic. “Please, Agron.”

Agron looked down into Nasir’s eyes, keeping his focus for the first time that night. His mouth opened a little and he let out a sigh and Nasir could do nothing but stare. A small smile formed on Agron’s lips and the moonlight shone in his eyes, green and gold and beautiful. The smile was fleeting but Nasir saw it, it was meant only for him, and his heart skipped a beat.

“Nasir?” 

“Agron!” Nasir called out in a strangled cry as Agron’s legs gave out and he slumped to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs, dragging the smaller man with him. Nasir managed to thread his fingers into Agron’s hair and cup the back of his head before it slammed on the cold ground.

He only hesitated for a moment, reluctant to leave Agron alone in that state but he needed to find someone, anyone to help him.

“Nasir! What… Fuck the god’s! What has happened?” Saxa practically flew across the courtyard towards the two bodies lying together on the floor. 

“Saxa!” Nasir could taste relief on his tongue and he let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding when Saxa dropped to her knees beside him.

“I will stay with him. Nasir, you must fetch the medicus, And Duro!” Saxa’s voice grew louder, calling after Nasir who was already racing into the villa.

~~~

“He is going to be fine.” Duro burst through the doorway of Saxa and Agron’s bedchamber where Agron was being treated. “The sun brought on a fever and what with not eating and swinging that god damned sword for fucking hours on end! Stupid fuck!” Duro rubbed his hands into his eyes and sighed loudly. Saxa placed her hand on Duro’s shoulder and squeezed and Nasir bit back a grin. 

The medicus followed Duro into the hallway a few moments later.

“He needs rest and water tonight. He has eaten a little bread which has helped bring him back to his senses, what little he has. His burns will need ointment.” The wrinkled old medicus handed Nasir a small clay dish filled with a waxy substance as he barked out his orders. Nasir frowned for a moment before he realised he was being told to treat Agron’s burns. He was a slave after all but Nasir hesitated, feeling like he couldn’t be that close to Agron again. Not yet. “Apply some now and again in the morning and then try to get him to eat again.” Without looking back the medicus left mumbling to himself.

“Well, he was… odd.” Duro let out a chuckle but Nasir could tell that his heart wasn’t in it. He was worried about his brother. “Saxa, could I…”

“You can stay with him Duro. I will find a bed in the guest quarters.” Saxa smiled at Duro. He looked so very young all of a sudden. Turning to Nasir, Saxa leaned in close. “Are you alright? I can ask Via to stay with Agron, to treat his burns, if you prefer?” Saxa’s voice was full of concern and Nasir managed a smile. He was exhausted, confused and nervous about everything, but he was drawn to Agron like a moth to a flame. 

“No, I will stay. I will be fine, Saxa. Gratitude.” Nasir inhaled deeply, preparing himself and stepped past Saxa to follow Duro into the bedchamber.

The candles cast an orange glow around the room and Nasir almost gasped at the sight of Agron sprawled on the bed at the centre of the room. It was almost exactly how Nasir had found Agron the night before when he had crept into Agron’s room intent on seducing the German. Now though, instead of lengths of perfect golden skin, Nasir’s eyes fell on Agron’s back, red and sore from the harsh sun. 

Duro crept forward and leaned over his brother. “He is sleeping. I do not believe you will wake him if you…” Duro pointed at the salve in Nasir’s hand. He hopped up on the bed, and turned his back on his brother, facing the wall and hiding his face from Nasir’s view. “Gratitude, for finding him.” He said, his voice filled with emotion. Letting out a soft sigh Duro shuffled his feet and fell quickly to sleep leaving Nasir standing on Agron’s side of the bed.

Agron’s face was buried in the soft blankets so Nasir couldn’t be entirely sure if he was asleep or not. Setting the dish next to Agron’s arm Nasir decided it would be best to tell Agron what he was doing, so not to startle him.

“I need to treat your burns, the… the medicus says this will help soothe them.” He scooped up a good amount of the balm onto his fingers as he whispered in the golden darkness. The candles flickered and a cool breeze found its way into the room raising goose bumps on Nasir’s flesh, or that is what he was telling himself. The sight of Agron lying vunerable and exposed beneath him had nothing to do with it.

The first touch of skin on skin sent a shiver of excitement through Nasir’s body. The balm slid easily over the cracked, blistered marks on Agron’s back and shoulders. It smelled like mint and sage and a number of other healing powders Nasir didn’t know the names of.

“Does this hurt?” He whispered softly and flattened his palm, rubbing in small circles into Agron’s muscle. “You must tell me if it does, I…” He paused as if unsure whether or not to continue. He wanted Agron to hear his words but another part of him hoped he actually was asleep. Asleep and unaware of Nasir’s apparent inability to hold his tongue any longer.

“I would not want to hurt you.” Nasir’s hand slid down into the curve of Agron’s spine and froze. “I never wanted you to hurt yourself like this. Agron I never hated you for what we did. You did not force me into anything… anything I did not want. I wanted it so much and after… I left because I thought you wouldn’t want me for anything else, anything more than…” Nasir’s voice raises a little and he knows he is rambling but he is past the point of caring. He remembers the chaste kiss he gave Agron before he fled last night and something in him snaps. He longs for it. Longs to feel the soft, salty skin of Agron against his lips.  
When his mouth touches Agron it’s like the world shifts. Nasir imagines that he felt Agron’s body move under his lips but he doesn’t know for sure. All he knows in that second is that he is lost. His whole self belongs to Agron and no one else, ever. Even if he is rejected, thrown aside, he belongs to this man and he feels a weight lift.

Nasir smiled against the warmth of Agron’s back before leaving the briefest of kisses just below his shoulder blade, taking care to avoid the sensitive burns. The fever wasn’t as severe as Nasir first thought and Agron's skin was cooler than it was before. The breeze in the room had turned into a chill and Nasir looked around to find something to cover Agron with. Pushing himself up from where he was leaning against the bed, Nasir found a thin blanket and started to arrange it over Agron’s legs, pulling it up to the small of his back. Spreading a little more balm onto Agron’s burns, Nasir covers the last exposed part of Agron’s body with the thin cloth. He enjoyed the feeling of looking after someone that he cares about. Not just because it makes him feel like he is free to do so but it makes him feel whole. Like Agron is the part of him that he was missing, the line between them now blurred together, connecting their souls together.

“Nasir?” Agron breathes out the word, soft and sweet. He turns his head towards Nasir and his eyes flutter open, a flash of sparkling emerald, before falling closed again. Agron is dreaming, his hand reaching out into empty space.

Nasir doesn’t hesitate this time. He reaches out and winds his fingers into Agron’s. Agron stops reaching out and pulls and Nasir has no choice but to crawl up onto the bed and lie down. He keeps his distance, a safe barrier between them, but as he stares down at their hands he just knows that this is the beginning of something. Something frightening and beautiful and real.

Nasir closes his eyes and smiles.

Sleep takes him quickly and he dreams of the sun rising and Agron’s eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron is forced into an arranged marriage with Saxa for the good of his people. Saxa soon realises that her new husband’s interests don’t lie in her bed and so she enlists the help of her trusted slave Nasir to keep him happy.

“Agron?”

Agron opened one eye. Was that whisper part of his dream or was it real? The pain running over his shoulders and down his back certainly felt real and he could feel something warm and comforting in his hand. He closed his too eager eye and snuggled down more into the soft material surrounding him. ‘It feels like I’m in a nest’ he thought happily.

“Agron?” The whisperer was becoming more insistent. Not a dream then. Agron opened both eyes, blinking in the morning light. His wife stood at the edge of their bed, her arms folded loosely over her chest, hair tumbling wildly down her back. She looked half amused, half concerned and she nodded away from Agron to another part of the bed.

“Saxa, what..?” Agron’s eyes ran down the length of his own arm, following Saxa’s gesture to where his hand was encompassing another’s. He gulped, loudly, and Saxa laughed gently. He looked further. Nasir was sound asleep, curled up right next to Agron’s body. He was so close he could feel the hairs on his arm prickle as Nasir breathed out.

“Nasir?” Confusion tainted Agron’s voice into a loud croak.

“Shhhh. Do not wake him.” Saxa moved closer and leaned forward so she could talk quietly to Agron. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?” 

He did remember, now that his sleep haze was leaving him. He remembered the dull throb in his arm as he swung his sword again and again, the sun beating down on him all day and feeling a little sick. There was some recollection of walking and talking but mostly it was Nasir that he remembered. It was pained look of horror on his beautiful face, the hand gripping him, steady and warm, and his words soothing him that was the clearest in his mind.  
Agron frowned, reluctantly looking away from Nasir and back up at Saxa. 

“He stayed with me after I fell. A fever from the sun, is that right?” A sharp pulse in his head made him close his eyes and wince. He still felt exhausted but most definitely better than he had the day before.

“Yes, he found you and brought you to the medicus. I would hit you if you weren’t already in pain. You really are a fool sometimes Agron, you scared him half to death. Nasir is special…” Saxa held up her hand to stop Agron speaking. He had propped himself up on one elbow, his other hand still around Nasir’s. “I am happy for you. Really, I want you to be happy. I will arrange to sleep elsewhere from now on but we must be careful. My father, your father, god’s what a mess this is. I never thought this would happen.”

Nasir stirred and Saxa fell silent, watching her friend intensely.

“They must never find out. We would be punished yes, but Nasir. I do not know what my father would do. The dishonour…” She licked her bottom lip and let her arms fall to her sides. 

“I would not let anything happen to him or to you… Saxa I…” Agron stopped talking when Nasir shifted again and moaned softly in his sleep. He wanted so much to apologise to her, he still had some sense of shame and even though they both knew theirs was a marriage of convenience he had knowingly put her in danger by taking Nasir into his bed. “When our village elders meet for the next peace talks I am going to put forward the motion to abolish slavery in your village as we have in mine.”

Saxa let out a small gasp. It was a risky action for Agron so soon after marrying into her family. She was not sure if it was a wise idea.

“I know it will not be well received, I am prepared for that, but when my people arrive for the talks, your elders will have no choice but to listen” Agron whispered, his words coming faster and faster, the passion in them ripe and fevered.

“Agron, that is why I am here… today is the start of the talks. Your father will be arriving shortly.” Saxa smiled at the look of shock on Agron’s face. "I think the sun fried your fucking brain worse than we feared.”

“Fuck, they arrive today? I… forgot. Fuck the gods!” Agron fell back onto the bed and heaved a sigh. He let go of Nasir’s hand and covered his eyes. He was drained, his back still feeling burnt and raw and all he wanted to do is throw his arms around Nasir and sleep for about a week.

“They won’t be here until after midday. That will give you time to talk. Agron…” She seemed to hesitate.

“What is it?” Agron sat up fully looking into Saxa’s eyes.

“This will be new to Nasir, he has been…” she could not say he had been a slave. The words were as sharp as glass on her tongue “…he has been with me for a long time and before that he belonged to another. A man who did not treat him well. He was… used.”

A contented sigh came from Nasir, still sleeping soundly, blissfully unaware. Agron silently thanked the gods.

“Just take it slow. He wants you, but he is fragile underneath his armour. I will leave you alone and you won’t be disturbed, but do not take too long we must be ready to greet your people when they get here.” Saxa smiled as Agron groaned. “Oh and before you ask I have sent your brother to bathe and eat something. I practically had to drag him from your side.”

Agron chuckled as Saxa turned and made her way out of the room.

“Saxa…” Agron called out before she vanished “…gratitude.”

She turned her head and nodded at him before leaving.

~~~

“He was… used.”

Saxa’s words had left Agron with bile rising in his throat. He felt a pang of guilt at his actions. Had he not used Nasir too? No. Nasir would not be here if he thought that of him. He wouldn’t be so close, sleeping next to him, looking so beautiful. Agron shook his head. He still couldn’t believe that Nasir was there.  
It didn’t look like Nasir was waking up anytime soon. Agron was desperate to see his eyes, look at them opening to a new day and see himself reflected in them. But for now he was content to listen to the birds squabbling outside and the silky sound of Nasir breathing. He lay back down and let his eyes trace the soft curves of Nasir. His hair, how it curled slightly around his ears and a few loose strands lay across his cheek. Agron shuffled a bit closer, close enough to breath in the scent of Nasir. He couldn’t get enough, it was intoxicating. 

Nasir’s fingers flexed and Agron keenly felt the absence of them nestled safely in his own larger hand.

He couldn’t resist anymore. The need to just… touch was too strong. Agron grazed his fingers over Nasir’s eye, tracing the scar that marked the soft, burnt honey coloured skin. His fingers extended and Agron curled a hand around the sleeping man’s cheek, his hand buried in the glossy black locks at the base of Nasir’s neck.

This was what Agron wanted. Just to be able to caress and hold and love this man. He knew then that he would fight Saxa’s people with every fibre of his being for Nasir’s freedom and the freedom of all others who were held captive in what he knew was a barbaric act of oppression.

Sighing, Agron stroked his thumb across Nasir’s cheek. He had to wake up soon, he had duties to attend to and Agron had to ready himself to greet his father.

“Nasir?” He whispered.

His eyes snapped open, dark brown and still hazy with sleep, it was what Agron had been waiting for and he wasn’t disappointed. Nasir was even more stunning awake than asleep and Agron felt his throat go dry at the sight of him.

“Ag… are you feeling well? Last night you were… apologies I did not mean to linger, but…” Nasir started to scramble off the bed but Agron caught his wrist before he could get away. 

“Wait, don’t leave. I mean, you can do as you wish, but I don’t want you to run away from me… not ever. Nasir, I have to apologise for how I have treated you and you have every right to hate me, I’m a fucking idiot and the way I…” he scrubbed his hand over the golden stubble covering his jaw “I can never tell you how much I regret that night.” 

Nasir pulled his wrist from Agron’s loose grasp and hopped down, the cold floor making him shiver.

“I would not have you regret anything. We can forget this if that is what you want.” Nasir looked at his feet, his head bowed. He heard a shuffling and a sharp hiss and then Agron’s hand was under his chin, tilting it up so that their eyes met again.

“My only regret is that I took something that I would have wanted to have been given freely. You are not something to be passed around at will, Nasir. You have your own mind and your own heart and you are the only one who can decide who to share them with.” Agron stood stiffly, the movement making his skin crack and stretch but he grit his teeth and moved to stand in front of Nasir. “I would ask your forgiveness.”

Nasir’s eyes opened wide and his mouth fell open in surprise. The sincerity in the man’s words made his heart race. He had never met anyone like Agron before, or Duro for that matter. It was a challenge to think straight, to understand that there was someone who didn’t want something from Nasir that he was not willing to give. Choice was not something that Nasir had had much experience with and if he was honest he was a little frightened. He didn’t feel ready to be so open and exposed to Agron yet, even though his heart ached to deny it to himself. He had to keep his guard up.

“I, yes I forgive you.” 

There was nothing that Nasir felt needed to forgive but it seemed that Agron needed to hear him say the words. His shoulders sagged as if to confirm this and relief swept over the German’s face. He stepped closer, his hand still tenderly cupping Nasir cheek and tilted his head down to compensate for the height difference between them.

“Can I?” Agron asked quietly, his eyes half lidded and his chest heaving.

Nasir nodded, not trusting his voice not to waver if he answered.

Agron closed the last remaining space between them and placed a steady, closed mouthed kiss onto Nasir’s lips. He held the warm press of skin on skin for a moment longer before stepping back with a smile.

Nasir forgot how to breathe.

“Nasir, we do not have much time, but I would have your opinion on something.” Agron propped himself up against the bed, he felt drained, the events of the previous day not even close to fading from memory. He reached over the top of his shoulder and touched the blistered skin at the top of his back, his eyes creasing at the sting of pain and his head ached.

Biting his lip, Nasir let out a long breath and walked over to a small table by the wall. He took the small dish of ointment and a plate of bread and meat and turned to join Agron again.

“Here, the medicus said you must eat something when you woke. Try some of this.” He handed the plate over and Agron nodded smiling happily. I am making him smile like that Nasir thought and his own lips curled up before he caught himself. He climbed up on the bed and circled around until he was kneeling behind the bigger man. “Apologies, this will hurt. What… what was it you wanted to ask me?”

Nasir started to rub the potent smelling ointment into Agron’s back as the German took a few bites of some tough, floury bread. He chewed and leaned back slightly into Nasir’s touch.

“Today is the first of the talks between my people and Saxa’s people, since we were… married.” Agron coughed and put the plate onto the bed at his side. “The union was the first gesture of good faith and now the real work starts, our villages have been at war since long before I was born, before my father and his father were born. It’s not going to be easy but this peace must hold.”

Agron sighed. The lives of so many were in danger because he couldn’t control his treacherous heart. 

“I expect the talks will last for many days and even then… it will be a long time until any real trust will exist between us.”

Nasir let his hands fall to his lap. Agron was avoiding his question for some reason.

“What does this have to do with me?” He asked.

Agron turned to face Nasir, his green eyes serious and dark.

“In my village, I fought to change my people’s tradition of keeping… keeping men, women and children against their will.” 

Agron’s jaw clenched. Nasir thought of Duro’s story and of Nazri but he kept quiet. Agron didn’t know that Nasir knew what he had done all of those years ago.

“I am going to put it to the elders of this village that the same tradition should be broken.” Agron bared his teeth, not noticing Nasir’s fingers digging into the blankets turning his knuckles white  
.  
“I wanted to tell you about it. What do you think? I know that for a lot of…” Agron stumbled on the word.

“Slaves.” Nasir continued for him.

“Slaves, yes, it is not a life that anyone would choose, is it? Do you not desire to be free, Nasir? You must have thought about it. What you could do, where you could go, who you could be.”

“Who I could be?” Nasir said this like it was a foreign object in his mind, something unknown and secret. Agron was pulling down walls that had kept Nasir hidden from the world since he was first taken as a slave at seven years old.

“I do not know who else I could be. I have known nothing else but this, where would I go if I was able to leave this place? I would be lost.” Fear was churning in his stomach making him speak in anger. 

“Apologies, but you must see how fucking wrong this is. You are a prisoner.” 

Agron covered Nasir’s hands with his own and Nasir relaxed under the kindness flowing from Agron’s touch. 

“We would be free to be together if this happened. I would not have to hide my feelings for you and you…” Agron looked down. He looked suddenly shy, making Nasir blush with guilt and shame. Agron didn’t know how much Nasir wanted him too, wanted him so much. He had revealed his desire for him when Agron was delirious but he clearly had no recollection of it.

But Nasir was still a slave and Agron was married and this was never going to end well. There was no hope, no matter how much he longed for it.

“If you feel that strongly then you must do as you wish.”

“No. I asked you what you thought of this, you don’t have to say what you think I want to hear. Tell me your thoughts, as an equal man. Tell me.”  
Agron stepped back, breaking contact and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting patiently for Nasir’s response.

An equal man.

Equal.

Something stirred in Nasir’s chest and a crackle of electricity went straight to his groin. Yes, he wanted to be free if it meant that he could act on his feelings without fear.

“I… it is noble of you to care so much about so many who cannot speak for themselves.” Thoughts of Agron fighting so fiercely after discovering what happened to his brother’s friend had tears welling in his eyes. Agron frowned but Nasir continued. “I do wish to be free, but I would be… many slaves would feel helpless, scared and you should consider this before you speak to Saxa’s father. He will not be in favour of this.”

Agron nodded, his brow showing lines of concentration, he was thinking on Nasir’s words carefully.

“Gratitude, I know this must be difficult. You know when I finally convinced my father to change our laws I thought it would be easy, that the slaves would adapt quickly and well, that they would be happy to be free.” Agron smiled. “I was naive back then.”

Nasir smiled, genuinely, he loved hearing Agron talk. Talk to him and actually hear what he said in return. It was liberating.

“But, I want it to be different this time. I thought if they desired that freed men and women could choose to stay where they are but not for free. They would be employed and treated as such. They would be free to live and work and have the rights that all free men have. The children would be able to go to school. What do you think?”

“Yes, I believe that would work. You are really sure you want to do this? You are risking your position and safety…”

“Nasir” Agron placed his hands on the younger man’s shoulders “you should know that once I set my heart on something I will not give up on it. This means a lot to me, more than I can say… fuck, Nasir I know I come on strongly but how I feel about you, I have never felt this way before. You mean so much to me and…”

Something moved in the corner of his eye and Agron turned his head to what had disturbed his heartfelt confession.

Duro marched through the doorway mumbling to himself as he entered. He strode over to the two men with a look of determination on his face.

“Nasir.” Duro nodded to the stunned looking Syrian who nodded back. “Saxa told me you were awake. Are you feeling any better?”

“Yes, well almost. Nasir has taken good care of me brother you don’t need to worry. Ouch!” Agron yelled.

Duro punched his brother on the arm. Hard.

“You fucking bastard!”

Duro punched him again and Agron let him. Nasir stood back looking confused.

“If Nasir weren’t here I would do a lot more than punch you brother, you fucking deserve it. Do you know how stupid you are?! You could have been really hurt! You can’t do such fucking things to yourself all the time!” Duro was breathing heavily, fire blazing in his eyes, but Agron only smiled and pulled his brother into a tight embrace.

He pulled away and held Duro at arm’s length. “I know I’m an idiot. You tell me all the time so I’m not likely to forget it. I will try to think next time. Apologies.”

Bowing, Agron pressed his forehead to Duro’s and they both relaxed and closed their eyes for a few seconds.

“Fucking idiot!” Duro grinned like a wolf and walked quickly to the door. “Vater will be here soon. You had better get ready.” And just like that he was gone again.

“You are a strange people.” Nasir spoke without thinking but he was relieved when Agron threw his head back and laughed loudly.

“Yes, we are.”

He reached out and let his hand find its familiar home, laced in Nasir’s hair.

“Will you come here tonight? I would like to see you again.” Agron’s face looked flushed as he spoke. He tucked Nasir’s hair behind his ear and kissed him just below his eye, right on the soft apple of his cheek.

Nasir closed his eyes and another wall tumbled down around his heart.

“Yes.” He sighed.

He would be counting the minutes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I've been neglecting my WIP's and any time I've had at home I've been working on my Spartacus Big Bang I wrote this chapter on my phone on my boring bus journeys! ;p It's not very long and I promise I will get back to writing more soon but I hope you enjoy this little snippet! Thanks for staying interested in my stories even though I'm a cruel girl who doesn't update nearly often enough! Gratitude!
> 
> Oh and please forgive any mistakes, this was written on the bus! I will go over it at some point! ;p

Agron made it through around half of the meeting before he started nodding off. He had fully intended to be alert and engaged in the first meeting between his elders and that of his new wife's. The difficult subject of abolishing the practice of keeping slaves was fresh in his mind and he wanted to reveal his thoughts on the matter as quickly as possible.  
But the events of the previous day had drained his strength more than he had realised.

"Bruder?"

Duro's hand on his shoulder woke him with a start. Agron blinked and looked around him, shocked to see the previously occupied chairs around him empty.

"I slept? For how long?" Rubbing a hand over his eyes, Agron stretched his aching back and hissed at the sharp pain as the dry tight skin pulled awkwardly at his movement.

"Only for half the meeting," Duro chuckled.

"Fuck the gods!"

"Don't worry, there are many more of these gatherings to come. All of which I intend to miss. I can't understand your love for the politics of our peoples. All it seems to me is a lot of hot air and no action." Duro grinned and took a goblet of wine from the table, handing it to Agron.

"Most of it is hot air," Agron said accepting the wine gratefully, "but after most of it blows away there is sometimes a change. Something for the better. Duro, I know you want to miss the meetings but I may need you with me at the next one. Would you attend for me?"

"Of course," Duro said, with no hesitation, "to what end?"

"It's of no concern now. I will talk to you later. Gratitude."

Agron looked around the empty courtyard, lines forming across his brow.

"Right now I have other things to attend to," Agron said and stood up, cracking his back with a satisfied moan.

"Ah yes, how did it go with your 'other things?'" Duro stood next to his brother and grinned. He knew he had spent time with Nasir last night. As he had drifted off to sleep he had heard the Syrians soft voice talking to his brother and when he had woken some hours later he looked over to see Agron clutching a sleeping Nasir close. Duro had thought it would be polite to give the pair some space and after seeing them briefly before the meeting he had no knowledge of their new situation.

If the way Agron's face flushed was any indication then Duro had some idea that their time together was well spent.

"Are you and Nasir over your foolish games?" Duro continued as Agron had seemingly lost his voice.

"He accepted my apology. I was such a fool Duro. I treated him so badly." Agron looked broken. Duro touched his arm lightly and smiled at his stupid brother.

"If Nasir accepted your apology then what is wrong with your face? You dwell on things too much and torture yourself. You've always been the same. You must let the past go and focus on what is to come. I don't know how you are going to do it, but anyone who sees the way you two look at each other would have to be blind not to see the love that grows there. Don't continue to be a fool big brother and go and find the man you love. Shout it from the rooftops!"

Agron, who had been laughing along with Duro's enthusiastic speech slapped his hand over his brothers mouth.

"You forget where we are," Agron whispered, lowering his hand and pulling his brother into a short embrace. "When did you become so wise? You are a better man than I little one, I wouldn't know what to do with out you."

Duro blushed and shuffled his feet in the warm sand. 

"Come, I'm tired of the sun and I long for some food. Lets go inside."

Agron smiled knowing that his brother was moved by his sincerity.

"Was vater angry with me?" Agron sighed as they moved towards the villa.

"Only when you started to snore." 

Both brothers roared with laughter and stepped into the refreshing shade.

~~~

"You're going to have your hands full with him you know?"

Saxa was sitting on the bed watching Nasir pretending to be busy folding clothes. He had remained infuriatingly tight lipped during the tedious meeting much to Saxa's frustration. She supposed it would have appeared strange if Nasir had been talking to her over her father or one of the other elders but now, back in the privacy of her chamber, she was hungry for gossip.

Nasir raised an eyebrow at Saxa's statement but didn't reply. She did not miss the way his lip curled up slightly though.

"Are you going to keep me in the dark forever? Come over here. Tell me what happened."

Saxa sounded giddy with excitement. It was odd that she was so interested in finding any developments to a possible relationship between her house slave and her husband.

Nasir laughed softly as he approached the bed, sinking down onto the plush fabrics that smelled of Agron.

"Why do you laugh?" Saxa eyed him curiously.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have such a friend as you."

"That's not really funny, but I'm more interested in what happened after Duro and I left you to tend to Agron."

Nasir explained that he had spoken his heart to the man when he thought that he was in slumber. Agron had been unaware that in his sleep he had reached out to Nasir and pulled him down to sleep next to him, holding onto him until morning.

"Yes, you were both like that when I came in to wake Agron this morning," Saxa said, making Nasir frown in confusion. "Oh, I left before you woke. It was only to tell him about his fathers arrival. I thought it best that Agron woke you. You need not feel embarrassed."

"I didn't realise you had seen us," Nasir said, dipping his head shyly.

"I have seen more scandalous things than hand holding Nasir," she smiled warmly, easing his worry. "What did you speak of when you did wake? Or was there no room for words?"

Nasir's eyes flew up to meet Saxa's who winked at him, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Saxa! That's not... I ..." He stammered, not really sure what he wanted to say. After the circumstances of the first time he had lain with Agron he didn't know how another encounter would go, if it did happen at all. He could see how much pain the night had caused Agron and even though he knew the German wanted him it was still a sensitive subject.

"So you did just talk?" Saxa sounded strangely disappointed.

"Well, yes, but also... he asked if he could kiss me." Nasir blushed an adorable shade of red and gasped when Saxa threw her arms around his neck.

"You let him, please tell me you let him!" She giggled in his ear and he pulled back, laughing too now despite his overwhelming embarrassment.

"Yes I did." Nasir exhaled slowly, his lips tingled at the memory. Agron had been so cautious, so careful with him, yet the kiss had burned his lips his passion had been so strong. Agron could only contain his desire so much. It bled through in every glance he stole, every brush of skin on skin. 

"It's so romantic." Saxa was lit up, her happiness for her friend clear to see. 

Nasir thought for a moment whether he should ask his friend for advice on the matter that Agron had spoken to him about. But he didn't want to break his confidence. He would think more on the subject and seek words with Agron.

"Was he good?"

"Good?" Nasir looked at Saxa, he had been lost in his own mind and wasn't sure what she was asking.

"You really are in a dream over him," she laughed, "the kiss! Was it good?"

Nasir bit his lip and twined his fingers together on his lap. Good wasn't even close to describe the kiss. Smiling, he leaned closer to his friend, intent on trying to describe how it had made him feel and how it had changed him when a hollow knock and a low cough turned both of their heads towards the door.

Agron stood, tall and magnificent in the doorwary, with Duro, like his shadow, at his back.

"Apologies for interrupting, I uh could return later..." 

Agron stepped forward quickly into the bedchamber after receiving a light push from his brother.

"What my brother means to say is that he was hoping to get some rest, he didn't get enough during the meeting and is feeling the effects of yesterday still." Duro grinned at his glaring brother.

"You are still unwell?" Nasir asked, concern in his tone, he stepped down from the bed and stood in front of Agron, scanning his eyes for any lingering signs of fever.

Agron chuckled and ran his hand down the Syrians arm, hoping to sooth the worried man.

"I am fine little man, gratitude," Agron said, gazing into Nasir's enchanting eyes, seemingly unaware now of either Saxa or Duro's presence in the room. "Although, I could use some more of that magic ointment. My back... I would be grateful for your assistance." 

Agron smiled, his eyes darkening suggestively.

"I think I have somewhere else to be," Saxa said loudly, pulling Duro by the arm and out of the room. Agron nodded his gratitude at them both before they left.

As soon as they were alone they were in each others arms. Seeing Agron again had ignited a fire inside Nasir that he hadn't known he could contain. He kissed Agron with abandon, the shyness and apprehension that had burdened him for so long disappeared, replaced by a deep want and an unapologetic desire. Agron returned his passion with his own, wrapping Nasir in his strength and pushing him bodily against the cool wall.

Agron devoured Nasir's mouth like it was his last meal on earth, teeth grazing, tongue delving and Nasir melted into his touch happily. He felt coveted and safe in the Germans embrace. 

But the reality of what they were doing was never far from Nasir's thoughts. He was a house slave and Agron was as good as a prince in their village. They would both face harsh punishment if they were discovered, Nasir would almost definitely face death in the mines.

He pushed at Agron's chest, asking without words for the bigger man to back away.

Agron answered by pulling on Nasir's already kiss bruised bottom lip with his teeth before taking a step back. He was panting heavily, his pupils blown with lust and the wolfish grin he laid upon Nasir almost made the Syrian forget why he had stopped him.

"We must wait, anyone could see us," Nasir said, a little out of breath himself. He glanced at the open doorway and Agron followed the look. He smiled and strode over to close the drapes.

"It isn't likely anyone would enter Saxa's private bedchamber without permission," Agron winked, but frowned slightly at the look on Nasir's face. He was afraid. "Come, sit with me."

Agron took Nasir's hand and walked them over to the bed. Nasir pulled away for a second and leaned over to retrieve the dish of ointment and then crawled around to sit at Agron's back.

He heard Agron chuckle, a low rumble, comforting and wonderful. Nasir smiled and scooped a good amount of the sticky balm onto his fingers. Agron's back looked sore and red but he made no complaint to Nasir's gentle touch to his tender skin.

"You may have noticed I wasn't the most vocal guest at the meeting today," Agron said, turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder.

"I noticed," Nasir said softly, amusement lacing his voice. He kept his eyes lowered on his task and not the green jewels that were watching him. 

"I will be more... alert..."

"Awake?" Nasir said at the same time. They both laughed and Agron snaked an arm behind him to pinch Nasir's thigh playfully.

"More awake, yes well, when the next meeting occurs I will be ready to address the elders. I have asked Duro to be there though I have not told him why yet. Saxa knows about it and..."

"She does?" Nasir's fingers stilled on the top of Agron's left shoulder.

"Yes I told her this morning while you were still dreaming." Agron turned his whole body and pressed his hips into the soft bed, placing his hands on Nasir's knees. "You are unhappy that I told her?"

"No... no I just," Nasir sighed, unsure how to voice his thoughts. Agron stroked his long hair, tucking a loose strand behind his ear.

"Tell me," Agron asked, keeping his hand against Nasir's cheek, not willing or able to stop touching him.

Nasir paused for another moment, thinking and enjoying the warmth of Agron's skin on his.

"I don't want Saxa to think that I want to leave her, I mean, that I don't owe her a great debt for all she has done for me. She has treated me as friend not slave since I came here and I wouldn't want her to... change her opinion of me."

"You have a good heart Nasir. Do you always think of others over yourself?" Nasir blushed and Agron removed his hand to take Nasir's hand in his own. "Saxa loves you and as her friend she will want you to have your own life, your own choices... I know she will support this if it is what's best for you. As I do."

Agron leaned forward, closing the distance between them and kissed the corner of Nasir's mouth.

"And If it means that I can do this," he spoke against Nasir's mouth, their breath mingling, "then whatever they do to me would be worth it."

Nasir wanted to tell him that he didn't want Agron to suffer for one second in pursuit of him, that he was afraid that Agron didn't know what he was getting into. Agron's father was a gentler man than Saxa's and his plans would not be well received.

But with Agron's mouth on his Nasir was lost. The unfamiliar pleasure overwhelmed his senses and he melted in the Germans arms.

"Can I see you tonight?" Agron pressed his forehead to Nasir's, closing his eyes and inhaling, like he was memorising the younger mans scent and the intimate moment between them.

"I will have to speak with Saxa."

Ask permission he nearly said, but thought better of it, not wanting to anger Agron. He heard the big man sigh all the same and was pulled into a tight embrace. Nasir could feel the strong pulse of Agron's heart through his chest and imagined he heard his name on each beat. He smiled against sun kissed skin and was content. If this was all he could have, if he was never free and stolen moments and loving arms in the night were the only thing they could have it would be enough. It was better than anything Nasir had ever known in his life and he didn't want to be too greedy, to take advantage of the wonderful gift he now possessed. Agron's heart.

"Nasir?" Agron looked down at him and smiled. "What occupies your thoughts?"

You.

"I'm happy," Nasir said finally.

Agron grinned, a wide, wild grin and Nasir's heart leapt.

"Little man, I'm only getting started."


	9. Chapter 9

The evening came with a stifling heat that covered the villa like a suffocating blanket. Agron strode through the halls, looking in every doorway and getting more frustrated with every one he passed. It was as though Nasir, Saxa and even Duro had disappeared into thin air.  
   
The sudden heat had given Agron an idea. It was simple and nothing elaborate, but it was something he hoped Nasir would like. He needed to ask Saxa to make sure neither of their fathers found out.

 

If he could just damn well find the woman.  
   
Agron turned a corner and saw Nasir approaching. He looked in a hurry and didn't notice Agron blocking the way until he nearly bumped into him.  
   
"Oh," Nasir said, startled.  
   
Agron looked around quickly for any prying eyes and then ran his hands down Nasir's arms making him shiver.  
   
Nasir smiled and stepped back quickly.  
   
"Not out here, it's too dangerous."  
   
Agron nodded once and tried to force the lust darkening his vision out of his eyes. Nasir was right to be cautious but it made Agron’s desire for him more intense, a forbidden touch or a stolen kiss even sweeter because it had to be hidden.  
   
"You are right, apologies, I will do better." Agron smiled a blinding smile and gathered his thoughts. "Saxa isn't with you? I have been looking for her, but she seems to have vanished. Do you know where I can find her?"  
   
Nasir frowned and Agron felt his heart beat hard against his ribs. Even when frowning Nasir was gut wrenchingly beautiful.  
   
"She left me to find you some time ago. She told me she wouldn't be long and to continue my duties, but I was just looking for her myself and cannot find her."  
   
"We can look together. She will not have gone far, it must be that our paths have not crossed and we have missed each other."  
   
Nasir nodded and fell into step next to Agron. He couldn't help his eyes mapping the man’s endless amount of golden skin and taught muscle as he moved. Agron had a subtle grace about him if anyone bothered to look past his bravado.  
   
"Can I still see you tonight?" Agron whispered, his eyes not straying from the hall in front of him. "I want to show you something."  
   
"What is it?" Nasir asked curiously.  
   
"Telling you would ruin the surprise." Agron smirked.  
   
Nasir didn't like surprises. He never had any cause to in the past. His previous dominus had _surprised_ him often, with tools and instruments to cause him pain whilst giving his master pleasure.  
   
Agron must have sensed his hesitation because he stopped Nasir with a gentle touch on the arm.  
   
"The surprise is good I promise. I wouldn't do anything to make you uncomfortable." _Not again_ , he thought with a stab of guilt. "You must say no to me if you do not want to..."  
   
"No," Nasir said quickly and Agron's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting Nasir to reject him quite so abruptly.  
   
"No, not _no_." Nasir smiled and took a deep breath. "I meant no, I do not _not_ want to have a surprise."  
   
Agron chuckled at Nasir's mixed up explanation, but couldn't hide the relief he felt because of it.  
   
"Good," Agron said with a smile, not trusting his lips to say more.  
   
"And you do not make me uncomfortable," Nasir said as they started walking again. He looked up at Agron, feeling bold and was rewarded when his dark eyes were met with sparkling green.  
   
They continued to search in a comfortable silence. Agron couldn't keep the smile off his face. Nasir was warm at his side and he felt a fierce flame burn in his heart for the little man and _all_ who were shackled into slavery against their will. That he had found someone like Nasir, someone to whom his heart was already bound, who made him feel like he could change things, be strong and force Saxa’s people to see the error in their backwards tradition. He knew he couldn’t stand by and let people be used and ground under the heels of ‘better men.’

 

They crossed the open square at the centre of the villa, the courtyard was busy with visitors coming and going and Agron moved a few steps forward, a subtle action to keep anyone from bumping into Nasir. It did not go unnoticed by the little man.  
   
"Agron, there you are," Agron’s father bellowed from across the courtyard making Agron stop in his tracks and Nasir jump. "You have recovered from the fever I see. Maybe at the next meeting I will hear your voice?"  
   
Agron smiled when he saw the humour in his father’s face.  
   
"Apologies father, I will be awake for the next meeting."  
   
"Who is this?" Urs peered around his son to where Nasir was standing hidden behind Agron's body with his head bowed.  
   
"This is Nasir, my wife's companion and a good friend." Agron smiled at him, but Nasir only glanced at Urs, nodded politely and then returned to his submissive state.  
   
"It is nice to meet you," he said and gave Agron a concerned glance. He knew all too well how his son felt about slaves and could see that Agron was struggling with it in his new home. "Agron, a word."  
   
Agron followed his father over to a quiet corner, noticing that Nasir had remained where he was, giving the two men privacy.  
   
"What is it?"  
   
"You know what. Now is not the right time for you to start thinking about changing things here. The peace talks are going to plan and so far we have remained amicable, but if you bring up... the issue..."  
   
"I will not  stand idle when people are being treated no better than cattle." Agron interrupted, keeping his voice as low as possible. He didn't want Nasir to overhear. "These people deserve better and now I am someone in power here I intend to change how things are done. I thought I would have your support?"  
   
Urs looked over Agron's shoulder to where Nasir was standing. He had reacted badly to the Nazri situation all those years ago and if he was honest his son had frightened him with his attack on Ashur. At first he had thought that it was because of Duro that Agron had fought so fiercely for the cause, but when he looked into Agron's eyes, burning like fire and lava, he knew that the cause ran deeper.  
   
"You have my support and always shall. All I ask is that you wait. The talks will not go on forever and by then you will have settled more here and will have more weight behind your words."  
   
Agron sighed, angry and frustrated. He wanted to punch something, someone. This was wrong.  
   
Urs grasped Agron’s shoulder and stepped closer, towering over his son.

 

“Do as I say, Agron. It would cause too much damage if it is addressed so soon after your marriage. Wait until you are settled, perhaps when you and Saxa are blessed with news of a child and her family will be more secure of your intentions.”

 

Agron tried to hide his shock, the thought of children hadn’t crossed his mind, but of course that is what both families were waiting for.

 

Fuck the gods!

 

“Agron, will you think on it?”

 

He nodded, exhaling through his nose and trying to remain calm.

 

“Gratitude,” Urs said before nodding and walking away from his son.  
   
Agron stalked back to Nasir and clenched his teeth together hard. He walked, Nasir at his side and the ache in his heart only intensified by the concern he could read in that beautiful dark face.  
   
"Apologies, my father he... he doesn't want me to talk to the elders about the laws on keeping slaves. Not yet anyway."  
   
They crossed into the other side if the villa, less people in the cool hallways, a reasonably safe place for them to talk freely. Nasir stopped when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Agron was looking at him and his eyes were unreadable. Usually the man wore his heart on his sleeve and his eyes were like a clear window into his soul, but now they were closed off and distant. He looked lost.  
   
"If your father thinks that is the right thing to do for the moment then he must believe it. He said that it was only for now so you should not feel bad. It can wait." Nasir smiled and tried his best to comfort Agron. He wanted to step forward and wrap his arms around him, but he still knew his place whatever Agron thought about them being equal.  
   
The walls of the villa were smooth and painted a light shade of blue. Agron leaned heavily against the cool plaster and sighed.  
   
"Now tell me what you really think," Agron said with a hint of a smile. He raised an eyebrow when Nasir didn't respond. "Do you think I should wait?"  
   
Nasir wanted to say yes and a part of that want was true. What Agron was thinking of doing would cause problems and even if he succeeded there were a lot of slaves in the village who would feel lost and helpless. He had been thinking about it a lot since Agron first mentioned his plans and through all of his fear and doubt he had thought mostly of Nazri, of Duro... and of Agron. He knew deep down that Agron was right and he wanted to see his vision become a reality.  
   
"Nasir?" Agron looked at Nasir, a question written on his face.  
   
Nasir took a deep breath and stood up straight.  
   
"I believe that you should follow your heart."  
   
The barely there smile Agron had given before was nothing compared to the one he set upon Nasir now. The relief in his face was so evident that it made Nasir blink, clearing his eyes just in case he was dreaming such a beautiful sight.  
   
"Gratitude, that is what I intend to do."  
   
Nasir nodded, wondering if the excitement of feeling free for the first time could be read upon his face. Did he look different, he wondered?  
   
"Come, we still have Saxa to find," Agron continued and shoved himself away from the wall. "You know, I haven't seen Duro this morning either."  
   
Agron gave Nasir a look, but they continued their search without another word.  
   
It was when they finally came to the doorway to Duro's room that Nasir started to feel nervous and he wasn't even sure why. Saxa had been acting very oddly, well more so than usual, for the past few nights and her sudden interest in romance was a little out of character to say the least.  
   
Agron pulled back the drapes that covered the doors and stepped into the room with Nasir close by. Nasir couldn't really see with Agron in front of him but he heard the man cough followed by a loud gasp. Nasir moved around Agron just in time to see Saxa pull herself from out of Duro's arms and off of his lips to slap him across the face.

 

“Fuck!” Duro hissed and rubbed his cheek while biting at his kiss swollen lips.  
   
The laugh that exploded from Agron made Nasir jump and he watched as Saxa's face grew dark with annoyance and embarrassment. Duro, looking slightly rumpled, couldn't wipe the grin from his face.  
   
"Fuck the gods!" Agron spluttered as Saxa strode towards the door. Agron was still laughing as she shoved him out of the way and grabbed Nasir’s wrist, dragging him along with her.

 

“Wait,” Agron yelled, laugher still making his voice shake, “I need to talk to you.”

 

“Eat shit, Agron!” Saxa didn’t turn to look at her husband, but continued to march away from him, dragging Nasir in her wake.

 

Agron followed the furious woman through the halls and couldn’t stop the image of his brother and his wife having a secret fumble flashing through his mind. It made sense though, Duro had seemed off since the wedding, but Agron had imagined that it was brotherly concern about his own situation. He had no idea that Duro had such feelings for Saxa and if how she was attached to his face was any measure, it seemed that she wasn’t all that opposed to his advances.

 

Fuck if it didn’t add to the mounting shit they were all in though. If the elders… their fathers knew what was happening there would be serious consequences.

 

Suddenly, the humour died on Agron’s lips, his laughter drying up as the reality hit him.

 

“Saxa, we have to talk about this, now!” Agron raised his voice enough to halt Saxa’s steps.

 

“It was nothing. There is nothing to say.” Saxa was blushing furiously and glaring at Agron. She released her grip on Nasir’s arm and stepped up to Agron. “It will not be happening again.”

Agron frowned, but didn’t push Saxa any further. She looked like she would knock him out if he spoke another word.

 

Saxa marched away leaving a confused Agron and baffled Nasir alone.

 

“Were they…” Nasir mumbled.

 

“They were,” Agron replied.

 

Nasir’s sudden laugh shocked Agron. He hadn’t heard Nasir laugh before and it sounded so innocent and pure that he wished he could hear it every second.

 

“What do you want me to do?” Nasir asked, looking back to where Saxa had last stood.

 

He knew it was reckless and foolish, but he was drawn with an invisible force that could not be stopped. He moved forward and took Nasir’s face in his hands, his lips brushing gently over Nasir’s and then deepening it when he felt the man in his arms respond in kind. Agron breathed in, savouring the scent and sweet taste of his partner.

 

As usual, Nasir placed a hand on Agron’s chest, the signal for him to stop. His face was flushed and Agron could feel the arousal in the air. This was the closest they had been to acting on any physical desire since that night. It seemed so long ago now. Agron knew it wasn’t something he could rush again. Never again.

 

He released Nasir and tried to remember how to breathe.

 

“You will ask Saxa if I can see you tonight?” Agron said, hating that he had to arrange to see him at all, but it was still how things were done.

 

Nasir nodded and smiled shyly.

 

“I think I had better have words with my brother.” Agron chuckled and moved towards Nasir again, leaning down so that his mouth was level with Nasir’s ear. “Until tonight,” he whispered.

 

Agron walked away to seek out Duro and smiled to himself. Nasir had shivered under his touch and there was no mistaking the soft exhale of breath when he had promised their next meeting and lightly caressed the small of Nasir’s back.

 

He would be counting the moments until then and missing Nasir’s presence with every one.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was a nightmare for some reason? Productive criticism is more than welcome! :)

Agron pulled Nasir through the darkness. His breathing was shallow and heated, the sweat on his brow forming despite the cool night air. He had told Agron it was too dangerous, too risky, but then Agron had smiled and stolen a kiss so he had gone with him. He would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked. Nasir was consumed with the feelings he had for Agron and if he was honest with himself, a little part of him enjoyed the taste of the forbidden. A flush of arousal made him gasp in a much needed breath. He felt Agron’s grip on his hand tighten, but they kept moving, silent as shadows through the villa, moving to the very edge of Nasir’s whole world. Rarely venturing outside the walls of his domicile, he hesitated as Agron led the way out into the wilds.

“I can’t go out there,” Nasir spoke softly, he knew they weren’t as concealed by the night as they imagined they were. Despite the thrill of their union, Nasir wasn’t stupid. Their lives, or his at least, would be in danger if they were found. Saxa’s father would not stand idle in the sight of such shame on his family.

“You are with me and I can go where I please,” Agron said, his hand coming up to touch before he remembered himself. The hand moved back down to his side, but not before the intentional brush of fingers.

“Where are we going? There is nothing out here,” Nasir asked curiously still poised on the threshold while Agron strolled about over the invisible border like a tempting, seductive cat.

“Nothing apart from a few sheds… I thought we might seek them out, perhaps there is something inside one of them that will please you?” Agron smirked and approached Nasir.

“You speak in riddles,” Nasir whispered, but he felt his feet moving anyway. The look on Agron’s face told him that whatever was waiting for him, it would be something pleasurable.

As they plunged into darkness, Nasir sought out Agron’s hand, slipping his fingers into willing recipients. Agron smiled, knowing that Nasir couldn’t see it, like he couldn’t hear the pounding of his heart or his soul screaming Nasir’s name. It didn’t matter. Agron kept the smile and stroked his thumb in small circles against Nasir’s wrist, his pulse telling Agron all he needed to know in return.

A few minutes passed, Nasir’s eyes adjusting enough to make out trees and small sheds that housed supplies like grain and large clay jars filled with oil or wine. The villa was high on a ridge, far from the villages below and so they were almost never raided. The supplies were safe where they were.

Nasir frowned when he saw an orange, hazy light emerging from the furthest shed, it was the largest, with slat windows to keep air circulating to prevent mould.

“Someone is in there,” Nasir said, tugging Agron to stop their path towards the glowing shelter ahead.

“Your surprise is in there, little man. No one but Saxa and Duro know we are here. Apologies, I didn’t want to worry you.”

“A slaves life is made up of worry,” Nasir said slowly, but smiled, teeth shining white in the gloom. “Come, I’m anxious to see what the surprise is.”

Agron nodded and Nasir tried to silence the fluttering in his stomach. Whatever this was, Agron wouldn’t hurt him so he knew it was safe.

Agron led him to the shed, the orange glow revealing itself as the burning of many candles inside. Nasir wondered who had lit them.

“I was here before I came to find you and I bribed Duro to help me,” Agron chuckled. Nasir supposed that Agron would be able to use Duro’s tryst with Saxa against him for a long time yet.

Agron put his hands on Nasir’s shoulders and moved him to the door.

“You go first,” he said, practically shaking with anticipation.

Nasir took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The candles swirled in the sudden burst of night air and their shadows danced on the walls. Nasir gasped at the sight in front of him. A large pallet had been turned on its side to create a makeshift table which was covered by a rich plum coloured cloth fringed in gold. Scattered over the table were dishes and plates of various sizes filled with luxurious food, olives, cured meats, candied and fresh fruits, little fish that were soaked in a tomato vinaigrette and sprinkled with herbs. There was a plate piled high with bread studded with seeds, a disk of goats cheese and a bowl of natural yoghurt, two jugs of wine sat in the middle of it all and Nasir’s eyes finally stopped on the almost hidden flowers that lay snug in the gaps between the dishes. He was amazed at the effort Agron had gone to.

“Do you like it?” Agron was behind him still, his hands running up and down his arms now that they were out of sight of unwelcome eyes.

“What is it for?” Nasir asked, unable to answer Agron because, although he knew the answer, he couldn’t believe it was happening.

“It’s for us,” Agron said, taking Nasir’s hand and leading him over to a mound of plush cushions and blankets on the floor. “Do you like it, Nasir?”

Nasir heard the uncertainty in Agron’s voice and so he turned to face him, looking deep into those green eyes that never failed to make him feel utterly lost. He reached up an stroked his fingers through the short, silky soft hair behind Agron’s ear and smiled when Agron’s eyes fluttered shut.

“It’s wonderful, gratitude… I love it,” Nasir said softly. Agron shivered at the use of a word he longed for Nasir to say to him, but he was happy that he had done something to please Nasir for once. He felt a little piece of the searing guilt he still felt over his treatment of the man fall away.

“Oh, I have to tell you something,” Agron said seriously, sitting down on the floor and motioning for Nasir to join him. “The cloth was Duro’s idea not mine.”

Nasir’s mouth opened and a laugh escaped.

“No, no, I was told specifically that you shouldn’t be fooled and that he was the one to make the whole thing look good. I set it all out and he scowled at me, called me a peasant and ran all the way back to the villa to sneak off with this,” Agron said, his fingers touching the gold fringe close to his hand.

Nasir thought his sides would split he was laughing so hard.

“I don’t have a delicate touch according to my brother,” Agron laughed along, but there was a shyness there.

Nasir stopped laughing and edged a little closer.

“I wouldn’t say that,” he said, their eyes meeting and a spark passing between them.

“Um, start whenever you want,” Agron said, clearing his throat. “It’s all for you… us, I mean.

Agron picked up a piece of bread and bit off a chunk.

Nasir eyed the food again. It looked so delicious and nothing like the simple food he was so used to. He picked up a few olives and brought one to his lips. He could feel Agron watching him, but it wasn’t uncomfortable under his gaze. Nasir hummed his approval of the taste and put another one in his mouth.

“I didn’t know what you would enjoy so I brought a little of everything,” Agron said, taking a few of the little fishes and pressing them into the bread, the soft fluffy texture soaking up the juices hungrily.

“I like anything really. I tried octopus once, back when I was owned by a man called Zellus, he lived by the Adriatic Sea and he ate anything the fishermen could catch.” Nasir nibbled some bread, dipping it into the vinaigrette, but leaving the fish. He hummed happily as he chewed. 

Agron’s jaw clenched thinking about how different Nasir’s life had been to his own. He had been raised in excess, wanting for nothing. Nasir had been passed around like a piece of furniture and treated worse than a dog in the street. He admired him deeply and thanked Jupiter that he had found his place at Saxa’s side.

“I prefer meat to fish though,” Nasir continued, reaching for the honeyed pork and various cuts of chicken and duck. “Zellus would make his house slaves try everything before he ate it, strange looking fish, octopus, even a turtle once. Have you heard of a blowfish?”

Agron shook his head, watching Nasir's jaw move, the shadows cast over his delicate hands, the orange flames of the candles dancing in his eyes.

“It’s can be deadly if you eat certain parts inside it. One of the slaves Zellus had tasting his food died because of it, his face swelled up and he couldn’t breathe, but Zellus kept on having the fish brought to him and he wouldn’t eat it until it was tasted first.”

“Stupid fuck,” Agron spat. “How many more died?”

“Four, only because his wife grew tired of going to market to replace them.”

Agron silently chewed on his food and hoped that one day he would cross paths with this Zellus. He would cut off the man’s cock and feed it to him.

“Apologies, I am making you feel bad and this was meant to be a pleasant evening.” Nasir looked at the table, the food and wine the he would never be aloud to taste if it weren't for Agron's generosity. "Apologies."

“Don’t apologise, little man,” Agron said, tucking a loose hair behind Nasir’s ear. “I like that you feel comfortable telling me things about your life. I wish I’d met you a long time ago.”

Nasir frowned and ducked his head, eyelashes fanning out over the apples of his cheeks.

“What is it?” Agron hoped he hadn’t said something wrong.

“Why do you wish that?” Nasir didn’t see whatever it was that Agron saw in him. He was a slave, unable to be who he truly was in his heart, and it made him curious to know why Agron was so moved. He had learned well enough that Agron desired him physically, but other than his body, Nasir felt like he had nothing more to offer.

“Do you remember when we met?” Agron poured two cups of wine and handed one to Nasir.

“Of course, your wedding day,” he smirked and sipped the deep red wine, crisp and sharp and wonderful on his tongue.

“Hmm…” Agron rolled his eyes and Nasir laughed. “I have been in the company of slaves before, but all of them kept their mask firmly in place. I could never coax them into talking to me because they were afraid of punishment and I understand that, I do. You were different though, you talked to me like you cared and you weren’t afraid to ask questions… I could talk to you. You are intelligent and funny, you fight like a warrior... I feel as though I have met my match.”

Nasir shrugged slightly, unused to compliments, but the sincere words made his heart soar.

“I was afraid to speak to you, but I couldn’t help myself. You were so irritated by those wedding braids and you were cursing. I thought you were funny.”

He held his hand out to take a piece of candied fruit at the same time as Agron and their fingers ended up laced together in a tangle. Their hearts skipped twin beats.

“You were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes upon,” Nasir sighed, his eyes fixed on their hands and the memory of Agron telling him how two people were wed in his village… by the joining of hands.

“Nasir,” Agron breathed out just before Nasir surged up and pressed his lips to his and the dish under their hands clattered to the floor. Nasir raised himself up from sitting so that he was kneeling in front of Agron, their lips still joined, a hot, wet desperation that Nasir was reluctant to break. He pressed forward and Agron grunted, his hands finding a home on Nasir’s hips as the kiss deepened. Nasir licked at Agron’s lips, forcing them apart so his tongue could delve into the sweetness of his mouth. Agron moaned and pulled Nasir closer and Nasir couldn’t hide the hardness of his cock pressing against Agron’s stomach.

“Agron, Agron…” he gasped in between suckling on Agron’s lower lip. Nasir straddled Agron’s legs, eager to get impossibly closer to him, but was surprised by a firm hand on his chest, a motion that he knew well and had used on Agron many times to stop him from pursuing him inside the villa’s walls.

“Apologies,” Agron panted, his lips red and puffy, his pupils blown wide, leaving almost none of the stunning green in his eyes. 

Nasir sat back, his fingers covering his own swollen lips, his eyes wide and confused.

“I cannot… I-I need to hear you say that you want this, that you want me. I won’t do anything that you do not also desire, Nasir. Not again.”

Agron’s hands were gripped in the long tunic that Nasir was wearing and they were shaking with lust and fear.

Breathing out heavily, Nasir moved between Agron's legs, his ache and need evident once again against Agron's stomach.

“I want it,” Nasir curled his lips over Agron’s earlobe and bit down gently. “I want you.”

Agron needed nothing more. He grabbed the hem of his tunic and lifted it up and over Nasir's head before letting his hand slide down hot, bare flesh to the curve of Nasir's ass. He squeezed and stroked, enjoying the freedom of being free to touch the little man in this way. Nasir laughed, his voice full of affection for Agron's obvious haste and he laid his forehead on Agron's shoulder.

"You are so beautiful,"'Agron breathed into Nasir's hair. He kissed the side of his neck, not caring that the long dark tangle of hair got caught in his mouth. He wanted to devour Nasir, taste every inch and hear every sweet sound he made in pleasure.

"I want you," Agron said, barely a whisper in the room, but Nasir heard every meaning to which it was uttered. 

He sat back and looked into Agron's lust blown eyes.

"You have me... all of me. I wanted you that night and every day since. I do not want to wait any longer," Nasir sighed breathlessly, hands undoing the belt around Agron's waist and tossing it aside.

Time seemed to stop. When they were both finally absent any more clothing, Nasir crawled back against the blankets. He started to turn onto his belly, but Agron stopped him with a light touch to his thigh.

"I would see your face," Agron stroked Nasir's legs, his cock yet untouched.

Nasir nodded and pulled Agron down on top of him. Lifting Agron's hand to his mouth, he sucked on two fingers, his tongue running between the digits and coating them with saliva. Agron moaned and ground his cock into the joint of Nasir hip. He wanted the night to be all about Nasir, but he was close to falling apart.

He moaned as Nasir continued to lavish his fingers. Pulling them free, Agron made room between their bodies by kneeling over his lover. He hoisted Nasir's legs up and kissed him softly as Nasir wrapped them tightly around around his waist, crossing his ankles in the small of his back.

Agron stroked the sensitive skin between the smooth cheeks spread so beautifully for him.

"You must tell me if I hurt you," Agron mumbled, the tip of one finger swirling over Nasir's furled opening.

"You didn't before, you won't now," Nasir breathed, his eyed fluttering like dark butterflies wings on his skin.

The finger entered Nasir with some resistance and he gasped at the burning sensation, his back curving up off the floor. Despite Agron's slick fingers, he was tight and the intrusion made his stomach muscles spasm and quiver. The hiss that escaped through his teeth caused Agron to hesitate.

"Shhh, relax..." Agron soothed and nibbled the shaft of Nasir's cock, inhaling his scent. He pressed his lips just under the head and flicked his tongue out teasingly and laughed low in his throat when Nasir shivered violently.

His finger crept in further into Nasir until he couldn't push any further, the heat almost burning his skin. Nasir was writhing, biting down on his lip and clutching at the cushions spread around them like a halo.

"Look at you," Agron said softly as he continued to mouth Nasir's cock, another finger finding its way into the tight muscle and working it open further. He hit the nerves deep inside and Nasir cried out, a pulse of wetness seeping from him and onto Agron's lips. 

"Do you like that, little man?" Agron continued, thrusting his fingers in and out, faster than before, and licking the bitter substance from his mouth. "Do you like my hands upon you... my mouth?"

He added a third finger and swallowed Nasir down to the root in one swift movement. 

"Yes, yes," Nasir practically screamed, his hands finding their way into Agron's short hair and clawing at his scalp, his hips bucking up involuntarily, a jolt of lighting twisting his body in pleasure.

Agron sucked desperately and buried his nose in the dark hair at the base if Nasir's cock, pulling up slowly with hollowed cheeks and then doing it again. The cries and sharp intakes of breath coming from Nasir making him greedy for flesh.

He bobbed his head down and felt the head of Nasir's cock hit the back if his throat and he fought the urge to gag, tears rolling down his sweat damp cheeks. He stayed like that for as long as he was able, still pushing his fingers into Nasir's ass, his own painfully hard cock begging to be taken care of.

"Agron, no more... I want you," Nasir called out and pushed at Agron's shoulders. Agron released him, wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

It was difficult for Agron to look away from the sight laid out before him. Nasir was flushed, his eyes dark as the night and his raven hair fanned out like wings. He desired Nasir's heart and knew in that moment that his own would not beat for another.

Removing his fingers, he stroked Nasir's stomach with one hand while gathering the sticky beads of liquid from Nasir's cock and spreading it over the head of his own, gasping as his callused fingers rubbed over the slit and all the way down to the base. He cast his mind back to the first time he had taken Nasir, pushed inside him... it had been perfection. So wrong and hurried, his mind and body corrupted by lust, but they had become something then, made something, a bond that could never be broken, forged with their union. Agron's heart stuttered at the thought that this night, a new bond was being created by them both.

"Ohh Gods," Agron gasped as he finally breeched Nasir, the ring of muscle opening up for him, the pressure on his throbbing cock almost too much. He could see Nasir wincing and panting, but until he told him to stop, Agron was powerless to do so. He inched in, agonisingly slowly, an attempt to make it as easy on Nasir as possible. He was a big man and it would be painful for Nasir in the position they were in, but Nasir's fingers were digging into his thighs, almost pulling Agron onto him, so he must have been dealing with the pain.

When finally, he couldn't go any further, balls pressed tightly to Nasir's ass, Agron lay down over him, arms either side of his body to keep from crushing him.

"Open your eyes," Agron whispered, kissing the corner of Nasir's mouth.

"This is a dream," Nasir mumbled, a tear glistening on his eyelashes. He feared that if he opened his eyes Agron would be gone.

Smiling, Agron thrust gently and Nasir's eyes flew open, his heels dug into hard muscle of Agron's calves. 

"It is the most perfect dream," Agron  
moaned as he thrust again, harder this time and with a definite purpose. "One I hope we shall never wake from."

The tear spilled down Nasir's cheek and their lips met passionately as Agron continued to rock into Nasir's body. He slid his hands under Nasir's back and lifted him up to change the angle of his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Nasir hissed, rolling his hips in perfect synchronicity. He slammed his hips down each time Agron reared up and their cries verged on being animalistic. Nasir clawed at Agron's back and shoulders and neck, his head falling back against the blankets.

Agron moved faster, his muscles trembling with the effort, his cock pulsing inside Nasir and it felt so good, so unreal that for a moment he forgot to breathe.

Nasir was trembling, curses falling from his lips whenever Agron left them alone long enough for him to breathe. Agron wanted so desperately to fall apart, to spill inside Nasir and fall into his lovers arms. But, as it was the last time he did this, he wanted Nasir's pleasure to be reached first.

"Come for me, Nasir," Agron said against the little man's cheek, an echo of the very words he had spoken the night when Nasir had been sent to him. He pulled Nasir's hand from where it was balled in a fist at his side and guided their joined hands to Nasir's cock. A few touches was all it took. Nasir clenched his legs around Agron, his body snapping taught as he spilled over their hands and stomachs.

Their mouths met, open and clumsy but desperate, teeth and tongues crashing together.

Agron's hips were stuttering now, his chest heaving, drips of sweat falling onto Nasir's chest.

Nasir lay still and exhausted underneath him, eyes half closed, but he was stroking Agron's cheeks and neck softly.

Agron looked down upon him and felt his world fall into place. He had never loved anyone before, never felt so much for one person in this way.

A few more shallow thrusts and his seed pulsed out of him harder than he'd expected. He grunted, his vision blurring and a throttled moan escaping him, cut off by Nasir's mouth covering his lips in a soft, sweet kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - apologies for the crappy delay in posting. Fucking real life I'm afraid. It sucks so I hope this is ok. 
> 
> Gratitude for reading! <3

"I wish we could stay here forever," Nasir mumbled against the sweat damp heat of Agron’s chest. His fingers teased a feather light circle around Agron’s nipple as they lay, crumpled and sated in the blankets on the floor.

"As do I, but I fear our presence would be missed eventually." Agron kissed the top of Nasir’s head and stroked the sharp jut of his hip bone. "We should go back before sunrise."

Nasir had never hated being a slave. Even with Zellus, he had position and respect in the household. Saxa had never mistreated him and he had been happy to serve her and her family, knowing that he would forever be safe as long as he did his duty and stayed loyal.

Now, he felt lost. He was in the arms of a man who had shown him what it truly meant to be free. He longed to be able to take what he wanted and not have the heel of a master to prevent it. Agron had shown him what a man could do when his mind was set to purpose and now that they were walking this path together, Nasir did not think it possible to stop.

Agron’s heart was beating steadily and his breathing was deep and clear. It tickled the skin behind Nasir’s ear.

Not wanting to move, but unable to deny his thirst any longer, Nasir unhooked his leg from Agron’s thigh and propped himself up on an outstretched arm, his fingers splayed on a rich plum coloured cushion. He reached for the nearest cup of wine from the pallet and pulled it towards him with his fingertips.

Agron watched with a smile, to lazy and satisfied to offer assistance. The cup tilted procariously and then tap, tap, tapped back down just out of Nasir’s reach. Agron laughed at Nasir’s annoyed glare, finally lifting his body up enough for him to curl his hand around the cup and pass it to Nasir.

He drank greedily as Agron lay back down, his arm propped under his head.

"Ah," Agron gasped sharply as a cool trickle of wine hit his stomach and rolled into his navel like a well.

Smirking at a small victory, Nasir swept his hair around to one side and dipped his head, hovering just above Agron’s ruby tinted skin. Their eyes met briefly, Nasir’s dark and hungry, looking up the length of Agron’s body to stunned, lust blown green.

Dipping his tongue into the hollow, Nasir lapped at the wine caught there, swirling his tongue and pressing his lips against the dark trail of hair that led to Agron’s cock, which now lay heavy and flushed again against his thigh. Agron moaned Nasir’s name and slid his hands down his chest to nestle into the smooth hair at the base of Nasir’s neck.

Flicks of the tongue turned into peppered kisses, lovingly distributed as Nasir held down Agron’s bucking hips. He wanted to savour the moment, every taste, every sound, every movement his lover made for him, because of him. It was addictive. He teased the coarse hairs on Agron’s thighs with the tip of his tongue, flexing it into a sharp point and dragging it up and down agonisingly slowly and leaving little trails of moisture on his skin.

"Fuck the gods," Agron panted, his neck arching back and his toes curling. The fact that Nasir wanted this, wanted him, made him crazy with desire and he struggled not to guide Nasir’s head to where he wants it to be.

"I’ve never…" Nasir said suddenly, breath ghosting over the head of Agron’s cock. Instead of waiting for Agron to speak, he licked hesitantly at the bead of moisture collected in the slit, tasting it curiously. "You must tell me if I do it wrong."

Agron’s eyes rolled back in his head when his cock slipped past Nasir’s lips and he took him into that sweet, wet heat. He gasped as Nasir’s teeth dragged against the shaft, but he let him know to continue by moaning low in his throat. He had never felt anything so good in his life than Nasir.

Nasir’s hands dig painfully in to the taught muscle of Agron’s ass, wiggling his fingers under him as he tried to guide him further into his mouth. He can taste what must be Agron’s seed as well as his own unique tang from before. He swiped his tongue over the head and sucked hard, trying desperately to get Agron to keep making those gravelly moans of pleasure. This was so new that he feels a wildness take over him and he can feel his own cock responding, a growing heat pooling low in his stomach.

Hands wander over trembling skin. Nasir used his hands to spread Agron’s ass, circling his hole with his fingertips. It’s so hot, he felt like his hand was burning and he can’t keep his concentration on the throbbing cock in his mouth. Releasing Agron, Nasir explored lower, tongue teasing and licking, pulling and tasting. He paused to kiss the insides of Agron’s thighs and groaned against the trembling man as Agron thrusts up, his need for release becoming frantic.

"Nasir, Nasir," Agron chanted over and over, his hands reaching out to touch Nasir’s hair, but not quite getting enough within his clenched fists.

Swiping his tongue over Agron’s entrance Nasir blinked at the taste. It’s not unpleasant and he’s sure he could get used to it, but it’s so new he can’t think.

"You can stop," Agron said quietly and Nasir looked up to find himself being watched. The look in Agron’s eyes is dark like a wild animal and yet he is not forcing Nasir to continue. Nasir saw Agron’s eyes slip closed as he stroked a hand down his body to fist his own cock, moaning and shuddering as he got closer to his release.

Nasir is still for a moment, just looking at the incredible sight on front of him. Agron’s cock, heavy and thick, is a deep red and it’s something beautiful to Nasir. He had seen men’s cocks before, had to use his hands on them to encourage pleasure before his master lay with another, but he had never once found them beautiful.

"Oh, fuck…" Agron moaned loudly, his stomach muscles clenching and glistening with sweat.

Seeing Agron having to take care of himself because of his hesitation made Nasir more determined to give pleasure to Agron and not only receive it himself. He pushed Agron’s hands away roughly, lowering his mouth down to the head, blowing lightly before lapping at it with his tongue.

"Nasir…" Agron’s back arched up like a bow, beautiful in the intensity of what Nasir was doing to him.

A smile passed over Nasir’s face, so quick he almost didn’t feel it. He is so in love that it frightens him and he doesn’t even know what to do with the love he sees reflected in Agron’s eyes. It’s too big and too fragile to survive in the time that they live. It can’t last, whatever Agron says to the contrary. The painful truth of it is suffocating, but in such a perfect moment, with such a beautiful creature at his mercy, Nasir fights to trample the dread building around his heart.

Opening his mouth again, swallowing as much as he can, his eyes watering as he tried not to gag, Nasir’s teeth catch on the vein on the underside of Agron’s cock. Agron drew in a sharp breath between clenched teeth, but Nasir holds the man down, his mouth full of hot flesh and dripping with moisture. The pressure is like a thunderbolt in Nasir’s brain. He swallowed as Agron hit the back of his throat, throbbing and searing and he can’t take any more, it’s too much. Nasir pulled away and turned his head so that he can’t see Agron’s disappointment.

"Apologies, I… apologies…" Nasir shuffled back on the cushions, shame and embarrassment burning his cheeks.

"Come to me," Agron said firmly, holding his hand out even though Nasir can’t see it. "Nasir, please…"

Turning his head, Nasir frowned. Agron looked lustful and panting, but not angry like he had feared. Leaning forward, Nasir took Agron’s hand slowly, a lifetime passing until their fingers met. Agron crooked his fingers and pulled Nasir so that he fell on top of him, taking Nasir’s face within his hands and pressing their foreheads together, so close that their eyelashes brush.

"You never have to apologise to me, Nasir. I love you. I loved you before I even knew you."

Nasir inhaled, sharp, passion warmed air at such honest words, words he had never thought would be aimed at him, let alone by someone like Agron. He has no chance to reply before Agron kisses him and steals his lips, his breath and his soul before he can form words.

Their stolen night fades and Agron does not allow sleep to interrupt them. Nasir knows that he too feels the futility of their union. Agron is clinging to every second, every inch of burning skin, like his life will seep out of him when eventually they are parted. It spurs him on to give more to Nasir, to make him scream and moan and shudder, penetrating his body again and again until he cannot take any more and they eventually collapse in a tangle of limbs.

***

The tip of an orange, gold morning sun grazed over the horizon and Agron silently bundled Nasir up in his clothes and took his hand. They leave it until the very last moment to head back to the villa and to a reality that neither of them desire to return to. Nasir watched Agron’s profile as they walked and now and in the harsh light of day there is no escaping the fear that has settled there.

 


End file.
